Rosalia Mikaelson
by The Mystery is in the Words
Summary: What if there was another reason why Elijah hated Klaus so much? What if it had to do with a little sister that they thought had died long ago. When the original Mother returns she brings a gift of a small child. Well when Damon kidnaps her to get revenge on the Originals will he finally find his humanity that the child is offering him? What happens when she falls for him as well?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a small idea that popped into my head while I was reading over the weekend. Right now it's sort of a one shot but I could happily continue this if you all wanted me too. This is also my first Vampire Diaries fan fiction how cool is that? **

**Emotionless fans: I have another chapter almost done and ready to update for that as well. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the VD characters except for Rosalia!**

* * *

**Elijah pov **

"Lijah?" I heard a small voice whisper. Turning around in my bed I awoke to see two pairs of bright blue eyes staring at me. The little girl had curly blond hair that went to her back and she was holding on to a small blanket that she had brought from her room. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up straight to look at the girl. My eyes traveled over the small room of our hut and saw that both Niklaus and Kol were fast asleep. "Lijah?" I turned back to the small girl feeling a smile come to my face almost like every other time I saw her.

"Yes Rosalia?" I said. She held out her arms to me and I happily took her into mine holding her close to my body. She had small tears running down her cheeks and I wiped them away. "Come on little sister no need for tears," I cooed softly to her rubbing her back with my other hand. Ever since she had her first cave experience with the wolves a few moons ago Rosa had been having nightmares about the wolves. Each night she would sneak into my room and I would hold her until she fell asleep again.

"I'm scared Lijah what if the wolves come for us? What if they hurt our family," she sobbed against my nightshirt.

"It's going to be alright little sister a wolf will never harm our family do you hear me?" I pulled away from her so that she could answer. Rosa nodded her head before squirming back into my arms once again this time falling asleep. I lay back down against the small bed again with my little sister on my chest. I kissed her cheek before finally falling asleep as well.

I was awoken by someone poking my cheek.

"Wake up. Wake up 'Lijah," my eyes opened to see the small smile on my little sisters face. Groaning I took her into my arms and made sure that she was squeezed between my body and the bed. I could hear her screaming for me to get up, but I didn't listen to her. Just like everyone else she had me wrapped around her little finger. Being the youngest of Mother and Father she was the one that needed the most care therefore she was normally watched by either Finn or me, but there was one person she loved more than the rest of us and that was Niklaus. She wouldn't admit it saying she loved us all as one, but everyone knew that she loved messing with Niklaus more than the rest of us including Bekah.

Though Bekah had tried to get Rosa into playing with her Rosa would always shadow Niklaus for the entire day until supper. Everyone always told me that she cared for me more even though she followed him around all the time, but I didn't believe it.

"Lijah!" she always skipped the 'e' in my name. "Come on we need to go see the sun!" sighing playfully I got off of her as she just sat there on my bed waiting for me to pull on some more comfortable clothes.

"Come on little one," I said giving her my hand, "Let's go see the sun shall we?" Rosa nodded her head hard and ran to go see the sun practically dragging me with her. I remember as a younger child when she was still about one moon old how I taking her out to see the sun when she woke up would always calm her down. Therefore she was always the first person awake in our small hut.

Sitting on the hill we watched the sun come out and Rosa would try naming all the colors she saw. Sometimes she convinced me to name some with her when she couldn't figure it out herself. I just watched with amazement as she stared at a purple cloud.

"Lijah why is the cloud purple?" She asked pointing to a cloud.

"It's not actually purple Rosa, the light just makes it look purple," I tried explaining to the four moon year old. She frowned just staring at the cloud with the scowl that Niklaus had taught her over the moons. Everyone would always laugh when she tired mimicking others. No one knew what it was about Rosa, but she could always make anyone smile no matter what the situation was.

"Do we have to go see the wolves again tonight?" She asked softly staring out into a pair of trees. I took her hand in mine as I stared at her glassy eyes. I knew she hated the full moon since we had to be stuck under the ground and she was terrified of the dark despite our Father's wishes.

"We won't actually see the wolves Rosa, we just need to stay underground until the sun comes up," she frowned again.

"So we won't get to see my purple cloud tomorrow?" I could hear the sorrow in her voice as she quivered.

"We will try alright Rosa; we can try to sneak out to see our purple cloud."

"What, 'Our' purple cloud? It is my cloud Lijah, and it always will be," she stuck out her tongue at me making me laugh at her annoyed face. I kissed her head before she took off looking for Niklaus most likely. Sometimes that girl was too adventurous for my liking.

**xXx**

Nightfall came fairly quickly and when the whole family was starting to leave Rosa started sobbing and saying how she was scared of the caves. Everyone, surprisingly even Father, had tried to comfort her into coming along. Eventually she fell asleep from her outburst and I was voted into carrying her to the caves. Her head rested on my shoulder as she slept and her arms were draped over my shoulders and were wrapped around my neck holding her tightly to me.

When we all reached the caves I placed Rosa gently down on some blankets that we had all set up for her and the others before going off with Finn to resume our chess match that we had started the last full moon. Every few minutes I saw him staring back at Rosa who was holding the blanket close to her body.

"Do you think she'll ever get over her fear of the wolves?" Finn asked me.

"I don't know Brother, I don't know," I replied smirking at the chess board, "Check mate."

He cursed loudly making me chuckle.

**Klaus pov **

After we made sure that everyone was asleep Henrik and I snuck out of the cave. We had been waiting for this moment for days so that we could go and see the wolves transform into actual wolves. When we snuck out we ran to the cliff tops where all the men and women who had triggered the curse would be gathering, and we watched in amazement as the wolves turned into beasts. We watched as they screamed and every bone in their body started breaking.

Everything was going fine until I heard a small scream. Both Henrik and I jumped and turned back only to see the terrified face of our little sister, Rosa standing there with tears streaming down her face. If she was scared of the wolves before she was now truly terrified of the wolves after hearing the screams and watching them turn. She ran to my side and buried her head into the pants leg clinging to me for dear life. I tried to get her off so that Henrik and I could take her back to the caves before she got hurt, but she was frozen with fear until I heard another scream.

We had been so busy trying to calm Rosa down that we hadn't seen that one of the wolves had fully transformed and had followed the noise over to us. The wolf was now sinking its teeth into Henrik and was shaking him around as he screamed. This sight caused Rosa to let go of my leg and run off into the woods were another wolf followed her.

"No!" I shouted, but I was attacked by a wolf. Although I had brought my sword and was easily able to cut the wolf a few times while the other wolves were either scattered or attacking a now mute Henrik. Temporarily forgetting all about Rosa I ran to my brother's side slashing the blade at all the wolves who tried to come close to him. I don't know how long I stood there protectively over my brother's body until the sun came up above the horizon and the wolves started retreating towards the cliff top once again.

I scooped up my brother and ran back to the village. When I got home I saw that Mother was in hysterics along with Father and Elijah. I ran into the garden where the family was with Henrik in my arms and tears streaming down my face. The second they saw me they all rushed towards me as I placed him on the ground falling down myself.

"What happened?" Mother shouted and I saw Ayanna running into the gardens as well. I was in tears as I placed my knees just below my chin.

"The wolves, oh I'm so sorry Mother," I cried out. Elijah was just staring at the scene completely shocked. Rebekah came out to comfort her older brother, but I could tell that something was raging at Elijah's mind.

"Where is Rosa?" Mikael roared making me freeze on the spot. Oh god, I had forgotten about Rosa. Oh no she was still somewhere in the woods. Father must have seen me freeze because he came over to me with his blade in his hand. "Where is Rosa, boy? What did you to her?" I sobbed harder and I could see Elijah's eyes go wide and tears cloud his eyes as well.

"No, tell me it isn't true," he ran over to me and pulled me up by my collar tears now falling down his face, "Tell me that Rosa did not follow you and Henrik on your forbidden quest, please Niklaus on all your honor tell me that she is just watching the sunrise looking for her cloud," he begged of me.

"Niklaus," Rebekah chocked out, "Where is Rosa?" I could no longer hear or see anything for my cries, sobs, and tears were clouding every bit of my senses. When I finally came to I saw that Father was trying to comfort Mother with a look of hatred and sorrow in his eyes, Elijah was throwing things around cursing loudly, while Kol, Finn, and Rebekah were trying to comfort one another.

Rosa was the one thing that held the family together. When she was born Father started being nicer to his children and had actually called me his son once. She always picked flowers with Bekah in the late afternoon after lunch, Finn was trying to teach her to play chess, and she would always help Mother and Father as much as she could. I still remember that one time that Father had come home with game for supper and she had tagged along behind him and was trying to lift the deer's feet up with Father chuckling all the way into the hut with it while she complained how she was too small to reach.

Even with Kol she liked to play with him on occasion. He would go out with her and they would hike up into the woods and Kol would come back with lilies in his hair. No matter how many times we would tease him about it he would always take her into the woods when she asked. Although no one could resist her doe eyes when she brought them on especially our family, even sometimes our neighbors would enjoy seeing her smile.

Elijah was like her world, I never understood why she would follow me around, but next to me she would always be by Elijah's side no matter what. Everyone in our family knew how much she and he loved to get up in the morning and watch the sunrise. When Finn wasn't busy he would play chess with her, and he was even teaching her how to handle a small blade so that she could help Father with the hunting. When Kol wasn't busy he would take her out into the woods and he would be the one coming home with flowers in his hair. When Rebekah wasn't busy he would go with her to the field and pick flowers with her. He loved her more than anything in the world.

She only followed me around because I would travel around town all day while the others did something else. She would just follow me around and ask me questions. Sometimes she would go with me to our secret waterfall that I had showed her the other moon.

The rest of the day you could tell that something was missing from our home. No one smiled the whole day, not even Kol who always seemed to have something to say never opened his mouth once. The only person who said anything was Elijah who was just huddled up on the hill where he and Rosa used to watch the sunrise and beg that she would come home. He sat there the entire day just telling the sky to bring her home.

The rest of the day Father was in the woods searching for her, but he came home with a frown on his face. He didn't even yell at me which meant something. He never said a word to me about Henrik or Rosa. We buried Henrik in the small field on the other side of the village with the rest of the dead the next day, but the second it was over Elijah was grabbing his blade and a few apples in a knapsack.

"Where are you going?" I choked out as he opened the door. Elijah only glared at me and slammed the door to the hut shut.

"He is going on a search for her," Finn said quietly returning his attention to an abandoned chess board. It was the same one that he had been using to teach Rosa, and it was still set up from the last time they had played.

Everyone was hurting, and it was my entire fault.

**Elijah pov **

After grabbing the necessary things for my departure I left our home and started off into the woods. I was going to find my sister today, or at least I was going to find her body. I shuttered at the thought of seeing my four year old sister's body all torn up and chewed. It still needed to be done. I was not going to let her sit there in the woods and not be given a proper burial. I gave her my word that first full moon that I would never allow any harm to come to her, and I had failed that promise. The least I could do was give her a proper burial. I needed to make sure that she would at least rest in peace.

I knew that this was probably the breaking point between my brother and I he knew that I had an unbreakable bond when it came to my sister and he had almost ruined that. I still loved my brother, but this was crossing the line just a little bit.

I searched the woods the entire day. I searched throughout the entire cliff top where the wolves changed and several miles away from each direction. Just when I was about to give up I heard a small cry of pain. I immediately stopped what I was doing and listened. I didn't hear a thing for a moment or two and I was about to give up and move on when I heard the sound again.

It sounded like the person was in complete pain and agony. Hope suddenly filled my body as I ran towards the sound. I must've run like the wolves themselves were chasing me all the way towards the small sound that had reached my ears. When I finally stopped I saw that I was in the middle of a small field in the middle of the forest. I stopped for a few moments just listening until I heard it again.

The unmistakable sound of a small child crying.

"Rosa?!" I shouted looking around.

"Lijah?" I heard someone sob. I could've lit the entire village with the smile that spread across my face I knew that small voice who skipped the letter 'e' in my name. I looked through the small clearing the best I could, but I couldn't see my sister's blue eyes anywhere.

"Rosa, where are you little sister," I pleaded hoping that this wasn't just my imagination. I heard some shuffling until I finally spotted her. Sitting under two very large rocks was a familiar looking face. You could see the claw marks on the rocks where the wolves must've tried getting at her. Another smile spread across my face. She was smart enough even at her age to find a place to get away from the wolves.

"Lijah? Are the wolves gone?" She cried out from under the rocks. Looking over I saw that there was no way that anyone other than someone her size could ever wedge their way into the small hole that she had gotten herself into.

"Yes Rosa they are gone now you can come out," I said crouching down in front of the rocks.

"Lijah my legs hurt," I could hear her starting to cry again and worry overcame me once again. The wolves must've gotten her legs.

"Alright can you move your arms out of the holes little sister?" I asked her. I could hear more shuffling from under the rocks and soon two small arms stuck out under the rocks. I reached down and tried as gently as possible to lift my sister out of her little hiding place, but I could still tell that she was in major pain. "You're doing great Rosa just a little longer," I cooed to her finally pulling her out of the rocks.

It almost pained me to see her like this. Tears, old and new, were on her face while her dress was covered with dried blood. Her legs were all chewed up with wounds so that you couldn't see any flesh anymore. All there were was blood. Her arms and hands were scraped, her hair was in tangles and caked in blood as well, and her blue eyes that I love so much were full with so much terror that even I was shocked.

Once I pulled her out I took her straight into my arms and fell onto the ground with her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and wouldn't stop crying, but neither could I. I pulled away from her for a moment to look at her.

"Rosa," I pulled her once again back up into my arms. I don't know how long we just sat there and clung to each other, but soon I noticed that it was getting dark out. I stood up but still held her close to me as I ran home knowing that her legs would need to be healed before she could walk again.

"Lijah my legs hurt," she told me as we were nearing the entrance to our village.

"I know little sister we're almost home," I reassured her running through the entire village before I finally settled in front of our home.

"Lijah!" She screamed when I accidentally hit her chewed up leg with one of my hands.

"I'm sorry Rosa. Mother!" I yelled out, "Mother!" I screamed running into our home.

"Elijah what-? Oh my goodness Rosa, Mother!" Shouted the second she saw her younger sister. Finn too came into the room with a confused expression on his face until he saw the small girl in my arms. Soon all three of us were all calling for Mother. I had noticed that Rosa now had a far off look in her eyes and tears welled up in my eyes once again.

"Come on Rosa just a while longer, Mother will be here soon. Please don't close your eyes dear little sister," I begged of her. She had one last smile on her face as she pulled her small hand on my cheek. I took her hand in mine as she just continued to smile at me and the others in the room. I couldn't help but return her smile with Rebekah and Finn.

"I love you Lijah, Bekah, and Finny," Finn chuckled at his nickname from her. Even on the brink of death she could still make our stoic brother laugh a true small laugh. "I see my cloud Lijah," she smiled at the ceiling and giving a small chuckle before she was set into a fit of coughs.

"Is it purple?" I asked her trying to comfort her. The pain was still in her eyes as she just stared ahead. Rosa just stared for what felt like forever until she spoke again.

"It is violet," another small laugh and a cough, "I see lilies as well brother, can I have lilies when you put my into the ground?" I could hear Finn growl.

"You won't be put into the ground dear sister," he told her stroking her hair softly, "You will make it do you hear me sister? You will live."

"But I hurt Finny I cannot feel my legs no longer," she said. I still had her hand pressed up into my cheek when I heard the door open. Soon Kol, Niklaus, Mother, Father, and Ayanna ran into the room. Finn traded places with me as I held our little sister's head in my lap. I told her soothing words as Mother started looking over her body.

"I am so sorry Rosalia," Niklaus said tears running freely from his eyes.

"I blame you not Nik," Rosa said with that small smile on her face, "I should not have run off." Rosa once again took a deep breath and started to close her eyes.

"No, no Ayanna please help," Mother begged Ayanna. She had a torn look on her face as she studied my sister.

"I cannot Ester the Spirits won't allow it," she said calmly.

"No this is my daughter, she is only a child, please Ayanna there must be something for her," Ester cried out.

"There is no way to heal her, I am truly sorry Ester but there is nothing I can do," Ayanna said sadly. Mother was in sobs right at the moment as she reached down and was stroking Rosa's hair.

"Mama is I going to see Henrik?" Rosa asked making Mother cry harder. She must not have been able to take it anymore before she ran out of the hut leaving me alone with our siblings.

"No," Rebekah sobbed out clinging to Finn who was frozen with tears streaming down his face. He took Rebekah in his arms and carried her out of the cut trying to get her away from the scene before she really broke down. That just left me with Rosa.

"Lijah?" She asked. "Nik?"

"Yes Rosa?" I looked at down at her.

"I love you both," she said smiling up at us before her eyes started going off once again, "I see Henrik," she said with a smile on her face. I couldn't help that sob that escaped my mouth.

Rosa passed with a smile on her face.

The second I saw her eyes glaze over and her skin began to grow cold I knew that she had passed. I cried out holding my now dead sister in my arms. Leaning over I cried over her body until I couldn't cry any longer.

"Elijah," Niklaus started, but I stood up and whipped around to speak to him.

"It is your fault Niklaus!" I yelled at him. "You killed her and Henrik!" I couldn't take it anymore I broke down on the ground.

"Elijah I am so, so sorry," he said, but I didn't respond to him. I turned back to my sister and pulled a blanket over her body so that no one would have to look at her legs. I took her into my arms and brought her into her room that she shared with Rebekah. Once she was resting peacefully on the bed I ran out of the room not wanting to look at her another moment longer.

She was gone, my little baby sister was gone just as her life was beginning. She didn't deserve that punishment; she didn't deserve to die, and to have such a painful death by the one thing you feared. No she didn't deserve this. Rosa was so innocent and had always managed to make everyone smile and laugh even in their darkest moments. I ran out of the room, out of the house, and into the darkness of the night. I still didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. My sister the one so full of light was not dead. She couldn't be.

She didn't deserve to be dead.

Yet she was.

* * *

**So yeah, tell me what you thought please. **

**Love to all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, some response to my first fan fiction for the Vampire Diaries! So I was up all day writing this for you guys while working on a few of my other stories since I have the entire weekend off from my classes!**

**So here's chapter two I hope that you like it...**

**Guest: Thank you so much for your commitment on this story and all of my other ones!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the VD character except for cute little Rosalia!**

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2011 **

**(During the sacrifice)**

"In the name of our family, Niklaus," I said pushing my hand into his chest. I could feel his beating less heart against my palm as I leaned in closer for the Salvatore's not to hear, "In the name of Rosalia."

"I didn't bury their bodies at sea," he choked out making my entire body freeze for a moment. "They're safe if you kill me you'll never see them again." I stopped and leaned in closer to him.

"If you are lying to me Niklaus-," I started.

"I give you my word brother I will reunite you with our family. I have Rosalia's coffin with me as well," he choked out still unable to move for I still had my hand in his chest. He knew my weakness I had been looking for Rosa's coffin ever since the thirteenth century when I had come to visit her and found that her coffin was missing from where we buried her along with Mother. Looking up I could see Stefan and Bonnie looking at us with shock clear on their faces.

"Do it and I'll take you both out," Bonnie threatened. I couldn't help but feel a smirk come to my face.

"You'll die," I stated.

"I don't care," she threw back at me. Looking back over at Stefan I gave an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," my hand left Niklaus's chest and we both disappeared into the night.

**xXx **

_Flashback 1023_

"_Come on Lijah we are to be late if you do not WAKE UP!" I heard a voice yell into my ear. Looking around the cave I saw my little sister on my lap poking me in the cheek, her most favorite way to wake me up. I groaned and rolled over making her fall to the ground. When she hit the ground she started to whimper out in pain. _

_I shot up almost automatically and took her into my arms. As far as I could see she had no injuries, but being pushed onto the ground like that still frightened her. _

"_I'm sorry Rosa, are you alright?" I asked her praying that she was alright. Little Rosa sniffled for a few moments before nodding her head. Rocking her softly back and forth I whispered a soft lullaby that Mother had taught me when I was about Rosa's age. _

"_I'm scared Lijah," she whispered against my tunic. _

"_Whatever of little sister?" _

"_Are the wolves going to come for us?" She asked looking up at me, but I shook my head at her. it was her first full moon last night and to say that she had taken it calmly would be lying. She almost never left my side the entire night. _

"_No Rosa the wolves will never harm you," I told her whipping some of the stray tears from her eyes. _

"_You promise?" She asked quietly looking at me with fearful eyes. _

"_I give you my word that I will not let anything ever happen to you." _

_End flashback. _

**xXx **

-Time skip-

"I'm the hybrid!" Niklaus shouted at all of us. Just seconds before that Salvatore boy had helped me in undaggering the rest of my family and now we were all standing in the dining room. "I can't be killed!" Oh how wrong he was.

"You will once we have whatever it is you've been hiding in that coffin all this time Niklaus," I spat at him still furious that my sisters coffin had not been with the others that the Salvatore's had 'collected'. A small smirk came onto his face as he stared at me.

"Which coffin brother? The one that the Salvatore brothers have, or the one that you've been searching for five centuries?" I lunged at him, but was intercepted by Finn who was still giving Niklaus the death glare of the century.

"Do not bring our little sister into this Niklaus," Finn warned looking back at me, "Or you might find your heart on the other side of the room." Faintly we could all hear a door opening and shutting abruptly. We all turned our heads as our mouths dropped to the ground. I don't think that words could describe the feeling of watching the middle aged woman walk into the parlor.

"Mother," Rebekah whispered. Mother gave each of us a small look her eyes lingering on me for a few moments before they landed on Niklaus. I believe that everyone was holding their breath as she walked over to Niklaus.

"Do you know why I am here, Niklaus?" She asked him her voice not wavering the slightest.

"You're here to kill me," Niklaus said calmly as if he was suspecting this all along.

"No I am here to forgive you," excuse me? Mother turned around with a small smile on her face as she studied her family once again. "I want us to be a family again."

"Impossible," Finn breathed out with anger, "He has daggered us all how do you expect all of us to live together under one roof? He will just kill us all anyway." Mother had a genuine smile on her face when she turned back to the doorway.

"That is where you are wrong Finn, dear can you come in here please?" Mother shouted and I could hear little feet running up to the parlor. All of us froze as we stared at the little girl that was holding onto Mother's leg with a death grip.

Her blond hair had grown longer almost down to her but in small curls. Her four year old features had turned into one of a six year old yet she still had the same exact blue eyes that I had loved long ago. I don't believe that anyone could move as they just stared at the little girl.

"Rosa," Rebekah whispered and the small girl whimpered finally looking up at all of us. It couldn't be possible; Rosa had died so long ago. I had held her as she died. I watched her blue eyes turn black with death, and I had felt her warm skin turn cold as the spirits claimed her.

"Mother who are they?" Rosa's soft voice asked. I had dreamed of all the times when I would hear Rosa speak but nothing, nothing, was compared to hearing it in person once again. Mother smiled down at Rosa and kneeled so that she was at the appropriate height.

"Do you not recognize them child?" Mother asked turning Rosa to us once again. Rosa studied each of us carefully before her eyes landed on mine. I could see her whole body frozen as she stared into my eyes and I felt like she was looking into my soul.

I walked over to my youngest sister slowly and took my Mother's place in front of her. I couldn't help the tears of joy that were clouding my vision. I felt a small hand on my cheek that was wiping away the fallen tears making me chuckle. I took Rosa's hand in mind and gave it a soft kiss.

"Is the cloud still purple?" I asked her slowly. I saw the smile spread up her face and the same sparkle that everyone knew lit up her eyes so much that it could light up the world with one smile. Her eyes held more tears and she literally launched herself at me wrapping her small arms around my body as I felt my shoulder become wet.

"Lijah," she sobbed not letting go of me as the rest of our family kneeled down beside me. When Rosa looked up I could see the recognition in the young girls face. "Bekah!" She screamed launching herself into her older sisters arms making Bekah give the first full smile I had seen since 1023. Tears streamed down Bekah's face as she held our sister close to her.

Rosa turned around and immediately went into Finn's arms.

"Finny!" our stoic brother laughed for the first time in centuries. "Kol!" Kol probably held her longer than Rebekah and Finn, but she still managed to get out of his grip making her face the only one left in the room who was still where Mother had left him. He stared at her with a shocked expression that held so much sorrow that it was stunning.

"Rosa," he whispered. She stepped away from Kol and took small steps towards Niklaus. Rosa didn't stop until she was right in front of him. "Rosa I am so-," Rosa cut him off.

"Nik!" she yelled hugging his legs tightly with the same smile on her face that she held with the rest of us. I found it very comical the look on Niklaus's face when Rosa hugged him with a smile on her face. I could hear Rebekah trying to hold in her laughs at Niklaus, but was very unsuccessful. Once Niklaus was out of shock he kneeled down and hugged Rosa back.

It wasn't too long before Rosa ran back over to me and lifted her arms up signaling me to pick her up, and I happily obliged placing her against my chest just as I had down several centuries ago. I held onto her tightly still thinking that all of this was a dream.

"I can't breathe…Lijah!" Rosa giggled against my chest but I only loosened my grip on her not really letting go.

"How? Bekah asked Mother.

"The Spirits saved her, Rosa's soul was pure and innocent so they just placed her in a sleep until I decided to awaken her," Mother said before smirking, "Now how about we celebrate our family reunion?"

**Rebekah pov **

Once everything had settled down I had been determined to spend the entire day with my little sister. Mother was holding a ball tonight at 'our' home so I was taking Rosa out to get a dress with me. She honestly hasn't changed in all the centuries that I haven't seen her; Rosa still held her smile, that sparkled in her eye, and she could still make all of us laugh with one small thing. It was truly a dream come true. All our family was together and Rosa had been brought back to us. The only problem I was worried about was the Salvatore's. They have been trying nonstop to kill all of us and I was afraid that they would use Rosa to get back at us. What if they did find out that she existed? What if they took her? What if-?

"Bekah, what about this one?" Rosa said grabbing me from my thoughts. We were in a tailor getting both of our dressing made for tomorrow night. I watched as my little sister came out of the dressing room followed by a chuckling tailor who had a brilliant smile on her face. When I saw my sister I was stunned. For a six year old she looked beautiful.

Her blond hair had been cut so that it now came down just barely passed her shoulders with small silver bobby pins pinning her hair from her face. The dress that she was wearing was a light shade of blue that made her eyes popped that went down to her ankles. With the dress she had a matching pair of blue flats with silver sparkles running down the sides.

"You look very pretty sister," I told her smoothing her dress out a little bit and giving the tailor a small thank you. I swear I cannot remember the last time that I was this nice to a person that wasn't in my family.

"Come on Bekah we need to get you a dress," she said running behind me and trying to push me towards the tailor who was trying to hold in a laugh. I couldn't help but chuckle as the I watched my sister try to push me into the dressing room.

"Very well Ms. Mikaelson, now what color dress were you thinking?" The tailor asked me making a smile come to my face.

**Caroline pov **

"No I swear Damon I'm not lying, Rebekah is at the tailor with a little girl," I practically yelled into the phone. I was heading down to see Elena and Bonnie at the Grill when I had seen them through the window.

"What is Original Barbie doing with a little girl?" Damon snapped at me over the phone. I watched as Rebekah said something to the girl and walked into the back with the tailor while the little girl twirled around the store with her blue dress. I couldn't help but think that she looked really cute in her dress, but why were they looking at dresses?

"How should I know? What do you want me to do?" I asked him in exasperation.

"Find out who she is," Damon yelled over the phone before hanging up on me. I swear he can be the most infuriating man in the world. And that means a lot in my book. I sighed heavily and walked over to the tailor shop making sure that Rebekah was busy in the back while I walked over to the little girl.

"Hi," I said shyly not really sure what I should be doing right now.

"Hello," the girl said, but she didn't stop spinning.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Rosalia, but my family calls me Rosa," she said finally and she stopped spinning so that she could face me. I was surprised when she faced me with a smile on her face.

"That's a pretty name Rosa, I'm Caroline. Is Rebekah part of your family?" I had heard about the original family getting back together. Rosa giggled and spun around once before answering me.

"Bekah is my older sister," Rosa said. I heard someone clearing their throat and saw Rebekah standing there with a murderous look in her eyes. She glanced back at Rosa and I saw some sort of thing that I had never seen in the originals eyes. Was it worry and protectiveness? "Bekah you look really pretty," Rosa said looking at the dark green dress that Rebekah was wearing. Rebekah didn't acknowledge the girl, her sister, but continued to stare at me.

"What do you want?" She sneered making the girl gasp.

"Bekah, that was mean," did this girl have a death wish? "Apologize Bekah," Rosa demanded making me chuckled and a startled expression come to Rebekah's face.

"Rosa why don't you go change back into your clothes while I talk to Blondie over there," Rosa frowned at Rebekah before nodding her head and walking to the back of the store. It wasn't a second later that Rebekah had me pinned against a nearby wall with her hand over my throat with her fangs hissing at me. "I don't know what game you're playing but stay away from Rosa. Tell all of your friends that if they ever come near her I will kill them without hesitation do you understand me?" I was very scared of the protective original.

"Yes," I choked out. Rebekah hissed at me one more time before throwing me against the opposite door causing a slight dent. I got up and immediately ran from the shop down to the Grill with fright running through my veins.

"Whoa are you okay Caroline?" Bonnie asked me as I took a seat next to her in the booth that she and Elena were sitting at.

"No I'm not I almost got killed by Rebekah," I said sagging against the seat.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Elena asked with terror in her voice. I shook my head.

"No, but I have interesting news."

"What could be more interesting than an original trying to kill you?" Bonnie asked attempting to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

"The Originals have a little sister," they both gave shocked expressions, "A six year old sister named Rosalia who is still human."

"This is perfect," Bonnie told us with a smile on her face and I rose my eyebrow at her the same time that Elena gave her a questioning look. "They have a weakness. If Rebekah almost killed you for just seeing her sister than how does the rest of the family feel about her?" I was appalled by what she was suggesting.

"Are you telling me that you want to take Rosa?" I asked, "And use her against the originals? That little girl was probably the most opposite thing from her family I have ever seen. She tried to get Rebekah to apologize to me."

"She did what?" Elena asked with a small smile on her face.

"It's not an option Bonnie," I snapped at the witch. She frowned at me before excusing herself saying that she needed to get back to her Mom anyway. When she was gone I turned back to Elena. "Do you really thing that it would be worth it? Taking Rosa from her family just to back at Klaus."

"I don't know," Elena said honestly.

**Elijah pov **

I was in the parlor with Niklaus and Finn when Rebekah and Rosa returned home. Today Rebekah had taken her out to get her hair cut and to get her some clothes and I wasn't shocked when a man, obviously compelled, came in with a few bags.

"Lijah look," Rosa exclaimed running over to me with a dress bag in her hand. I smirked taking the dress bag out of her hands and trying to take a peek at the dress, but it was roughly taken from my hands from my little sister who had an expression on her face that I could never understand.

"What?" I asked with amusement causing Niklaus to chuckle.

"No you cannot see my dress until the morrow," she huffed and stormed out of the room. Rebekah was laughing from the doorway with another dress bag in her hands.

"Did you have fun shopping dear sister," Kol asked smirking as he entered the room earning a glare from Rebekah. Suddenly her smile dropped and a frown appeared.

"Is everything alright Rebekah?" Finn asked looking up from his book and she shook her head.

"I had a run in with the blond one," I saw Niklaus stiffen, "She knows about Rosa what if she tells the Salvatore brother's? They will definitely try to take Rosa from us," she said.

"That is why I have a solution," our Mother responded from the doorway. I had to admit that I liked the short hair look on her. "I used a spell so that every day that passes she will age another year until she reaches the age of eighteen then she will stop and age like a regular human."

"So tomorrow?" Niklaus asked.

"She will still be six, but the next day she will be seven, and the next eight," Mother responded taking the glass of alcohol from Kol with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" Kol asked trying to sound innocent, but not succeeding.

Everyone was too busy talking that no one had noticed that Rosa had reentered the room wearing a pair of pajama's that were purple. I felt someone poke the top of me head and I turned around to find Rosa standing on a chair.

"Lijah?" She asked.

"Yes little one," I said using my old nickname for her.

"Can we go see the sun tomorrow?" I smiled and pulled her onto my lap kissing her head gently.

"Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

**Ah got to love little siblings! So what did you guys think of this chapter? **

**Please review if you want another chapter. **

**Love to all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I have a new chapter prepared, but I'm afraid that I rushed it so please review at the end. I'm also having a poll on my profile page because originally I wanted this to be a Damon/OC, but now everyone's saying that they want a Tyler and/or Jeremy and Rosa story so please vote. **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing **

* * *

**Elijah pov**

I had almost forgotten how amazing it was. Watching the sunrise with my little sister every morning. Just being in the presence of Rosa made me smile because for almost a thousand years I thought that she was dead only to find out that she was preserved in a bloody coffin.

"They're blue Lijah, where are the purple clouds?" Rosa asked me leaning her head down onto my chest. I stroked her hair softly as she played with a hair band in her hands.

"It's a little later than usual Rosa," I explained to her, "We'll just have to wake up earlier tomorrow." She nodded her head before a mischievous smile came onto her face. I smirked at her when she got up from my lap and ran behind me. I felt her small hands in my hair messing up the curly strands. "What are you doing little one?"

"Nothing," she giggled and I scoffed at her. "Elijah is the ball tonight?"

"Yes little one," I responded, "but you have to promise that you'll be by Mother or our siblings alright." The last thing any of us needed was for her to run into the Salvatore brothers.

"Why?" She asked. Rosa stopped playing with my hair and skipped in front of me with a confused expression on her face. I gave a long sigh and placed both of my hands on her shoulders lightly rubbing up and down.

"Rosa there are bad people out there that are coming tonight, and we don't want you to get hurt," this was hard to explain to her.

"If they want to hurt you then why are they coming? Wouldn't it make sense that they stay at their own home?" Rosa asked me her blue eyes sparkling at her solution.

"We don't want them to hurt us Rosa," I didn't really know how to explain this, "but we've done bad things to them and they want to hurt us."

"You don't do bad things Lijah, and Rebekah wouldn't hurt a flower in Mother's garden," god so much had changed since that time.

"Things have changed Rosa," I snapped and tears started pooling into her eyes and I instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry Rosa just promises me that you'll stay close tonight, please." I begged her until she nodded her head still looking confused and hurt. Hurt that she didn't know her siblings anymore.

"I promise Lijah," she whispered. I pulled her to me and gave her a tight hug. She jumped up from my arms and started running back towards the house. "I'm going to beat you home Lijah!" I smirked and used my vampire speed to rush over to her. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder before spinning around making her scream and laugh.

"Nik!" she ran inside the house the second I put her down right into Niklaus's arms. He chuckled and held her close to him and I couldn't help but feel a tad bit of jealousy. Not anything romantic of course, just that she could forgive him so easily and still have the relationship that they did.

"Come on Rosa we need to get you ready for tonight," Bekah said offering her hand to Rosa's. Rosa giggled and jumped out of Niklaus's arms and ran over to her older sister slipping her hand inside of hers.

A few hours later all of us were ready and people were pouring in through the front door. Rosa's hand was woven tightly into my own and her little blue eyes were as wide a saucers looking at all of the people. I knew that back in our century that she had never seen so many people in one place before other than the market, and of course that long ago people were never this close to each other. Rosa's small eyes also had a look of tiredness in them and I knew that she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer, just long enough so that she could be introduced as a Mikaelson.

"Remember Rosa to stay by my side tonight, or Niklaus's understand?" I asked leaning down so that I was at her height. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around my neck while placing her head on my shoulders. I wrapped my own arms around her and picked her up gently until Mother told us that we needed to make our appearance. I didn't overlook the fact that Kol and Rebekah seemed to be planning something but I was a little more preoccupied by dancing with my little sister.

I had noticed both of the Salvatore brothers having an intense conversation with Elena and it looked like that they were arguing about something.

"Tatia," Rosa screamed and ran over to Elena before I could stop her. Rosa ran up to her and tried wrapping her arms around Elena, but her dress made it nearly impossible. Elena looked shocked by Rosa and obviously had no idea what to do at the moment.

Back then Rosa had Tatia pretty much wrapped around her little finger always managing to get her to take her to Ayanna's whenever she visited. Although she was too young to understand what Tatia had done to Niklaus and I during that time.

I quickly made my way over to them and took Rosa off of Elena with a slightly amused smile on my face at the Salvatore's and Elena's confusion. Although I was a little worried about the look that the elder Salvatore was giving Rosa.

"Rosa this is Elena, not Tatia," I tried explaining to her but that only seemed to make her more confused.

"I do not understand, is she a vampire too Lijah?" Rosa asked looking at Elena who still hadn't recovered from Rosa hugging her. All Elena could do was staring at Rosa with a shocked expression.

"No Rosa she is not a vampire, do you see Finn over there?" I asked pointing to our older brother who was looking bored by tonight's events. Rosa nodded her head looking in the same direction I was. "Why don't you go see if he'll have a dance with you?" Her eyes suddenly lit up she ran from my grip and skipped all the way over to Finn. Once I was sure that she was safe with him I turned my attention back to the Salvatore's and Elena. I didn't like the look that Damon held on his face.

"So that's the famous little sister of yours," he smirked looking at her, "Quite a pretty little thing." It took all of my control not to rip his heart out in front of everybody.

"Let me get one thing straight, if you ever go near my little sister I will make sure that your heart will find its way out of your body," I hissed at him before turning around and walking over to where Rosa was dancing in Finn's arms. Her head was on his shoulder and her eyes were barely open. I smirked when I saw how Finn was fumbling with Rosa in his arms, he never really did understand anything about children. "Need help brother?" I asked taking Rosa into my arms. Finn left without saying anything up the stairs and into Mother's study. I was confused by him all day he had been acting strange not really speaking to any of us.

"Lijah?" Rosa whispered into my ear drowsily wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. I shushed her and started up the stairs to get to her room but was interrupted by Elena.

"Can I help you Elena?" I asked her gently rocking Rosa. Elena gave a small smile in Rosa's direction.

"Is this your little sister, Rosa?" She asked and I nodded my head. It was quite, what's the word I'm looking for, awkward after that moment. "She's cute," that was all Elena said before walking back to Damon. I sighed and took Rosa back to her room. Once she was changed into her pajama's I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Lijah?" I heard her ask just as I was leaving her room. I glanced back over to her queen sized bed and saw her blue eyes just peeking over the top. I walked back over to the bed and sat down right next to her.

"Yes little one?"

"Who were those people downstairs, were they they one's you wanted me to stay away from?" I nodded my head at her, "Why do they hate us?"

"They don't hate you Rosa they are just mad at your siblings and I," this was difficult to explain.

"But why?" I leaned over and kissed her forehead pulling the covers back over her body.

"Nothing you need to worry about sister, now I must go before the final dance will you be okay in here?" She nodded her head snuggling into the covers tightly. "I love you Rosa," I said while shutting the door if I hadn't been a vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear what she had said.

"I love you Lijah." I smiled and made my way to the staircase where everyone was gathered to announce the century old waltz.

**Damon pov **

I was furious right now. Elena had gotten Stefan to snap my neck just so she could go see Esther on what probably would've been a suicide mission. The whole time I watched Elena she just did things that broke my heart over and over again. Once she was done she talked with Elijah, then she had to spark another fight with Rebekah, again, over Matt, and I had to step out again and snap Kol's neck. Of course I know that he will come to collect revenge sometime soon. Then she practically told me that my love for her was why everything always went wrong.

Needless to say that I was pretty pissed off right now. So of course I was going to do something stupid, and this was the only thing that I could think off at the moment. I snuck into the Mikaelson mansion and searched through a few rooms. I noticed that all of the originals were all out somewhere. Elijah was nowhere to be seen, Stefan had seen Klaus and Kol out at a bar, original Barbie was somewhere and I didn't hear anyone else in the mansion. Odd. Although I did find a few hybrids here and there probably told to protect the stupid little human original.

They were almost too easy to kill.

Finally I found the room that I was looking for. Inside the room was almost pitch black except for the small nightlight at the very end of the room. My vampire sight could pick up a small figure in the middle of the queen sized bed and I walked over quietly to the bed before getting a good look at the girl. I hadn't really noticed her much at the ball except for a flash of blond hair, but now I had a chance to get a closer look.

She had soft blond hair that was in small curls that went a little passed her shoulders. She looked peaceful while sleeping and for a moment I felt guilty for what I was about to do. Was I really going to take a small child from her family? Even if they had pretty much torn all of our lives apart.

Yes, yes, I was.

I took her in my arms and almost immediately she woke up. It took two seconds for her to realize that I wasn't one of her siblings before she opened her mouth to yell.

"LIj-!" she didn't get a chance to finish before my hand was covering her mouth and I was speeding us out of the house. When I made sure that we were far enough I way I slowed down to a human speed and started walking. Rosa, the originals had called her, kept trying to struggle and yell for help from her siblings but it was no use they were nowhere near here. "Please," she was sobbing now, "Please take me home."

I didn't respond. She kept struggling and struggling to get out of my grip but it was no use.

She soon passed out from exhaustion.

**Elijah pov **

She had lied to me, Elena had lied to me. Mother didn't want peace for our family, she wanted to kill of us and Elena had successfully given her the ingredient to do that thing. The only good thing in all of this was that Rosa wouldn't be affected by any of this except for the deaths of all of us. How would she live though? Mo- Esther had said that she made a deal with Alaric for him to watch over Rosa until she turned eighteen, but I knew what would happen. The Salvatore's would kill her for sure.

The second I walked into the mansion I knew that something was wrong. One of Niklaus's hybrids were lying dead on the floor along with another that had its head cut off in the kitchen. Something wasn't right. Where was Niklaus? We all had left him in charge along with Kol for Rosa in chase she woke up while the rest of us went out and tried to find Mother and/or Finn.

I took out my phone and dialed Niklaus's number with a fury.

"Hello brother," Niklaus slurred on the other end, great he was drunk.

"Where are you?" I growled as I started walking up the stairs towards Rosa's room.

"At the grill, why are you talking so loud Elijah? Kol's with me as well," he said.

"And who is watching Rosa?" I asked panicked as I saw yet another heartless hybrid.

"I told my hybrids to-…"

"YOUR HYBRIDS ARE DEAD NIKLAUS!" I yelled finally giving up and speeding over to her room. I froze when I saw that she was no longer there. "AND ROSA IS GONE AS WELL!" I threw the phone across the room and ran throughout the entire house.

She was gone.

* * *

**Again I think that I sort of rushed this chapter so tell me what you think...**

**and vote on my poll for who you want Rosa to end up with.**

**Love to all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I am aware that I haven't updated in like...forever and I apologize for that. Okay, but seriously I wrote and rewrote this chapter at least seven times because I just couldn't get a good starting ground. So I rewatched the episode that this is based off of and finally found a muse! **

**Another thing... I got like 46 reviews for that last chapter all telling me who they want to have Rosa end up with and just a fair warning that the poll will end on Friday so if you haven't voted please do. **

**Well here's the next chapter (version seven) I hope you all enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rosalia. **

* * *

**Elijah pov **

"Elijah stops!" Mother tried yelling, but I just continued to hit Niklaus over, and over, and over again. My vision was red and all I could think about was how he left the safety of our sister in the hands of some ignorant hybrids that we all knew well anyone could kill easily if they tried. Some advanced species.

Two pairs of hands grabbed my shoulders and finally pulled me off of my brother. I looked at his bloodied face and broken nose, jaw, etc. and could only feel more anger. My nose was throbbing from when Niklaus had hit it several times as I felt it slowly starting to heal, but that didn't matter to me. I just wanted Rosa to be here safe.

"Stop this Elijah," Rebekah whispered softly into my hear hoping that it would make me calm down just a tad. I looked up into her face and saw old tear streaks that stained her naturally pale face and felt anger cloud my vision once again. When Rekebah ever cried you would know that something bad has happened because she never cries unless someone is taken from her that she truly cares about. I tried lunging back at Niklaus but another hand enclose around my throat to also try and keep me back. So now it was taking all of my siblings (other than the one I wanted to kill) was trying to hold me back. I don't know how long they held me there until I finally stopped shaking before falling to the ground just as I did almost a thousand years ago.

"Elijah I-," I punched Niklaus once more before he could finish his sentence. I then shrugged out of the upcoming hands that were prepared to pull me away from him again.

Then without another word I sped out of the house towards the only place I knew could hurt the damn Salvatore brothers: Ms. Gilberts home. I felt guilty for trapping her down in the underground tunnels with my sister, who would undoubtedly kill her at any given chances, but I needed Rosa back. She was the only thing that kept me insane in the world, the only person who was really always there for me even though she was so young. Family meant everything to me, and she was the main reason of that. Another thing that had shocked me was that Moth- Ester wanted to kill all of her children by linking them together and killing them, but what about Rosa? What would happen to her if all of us died? All the vampires would be gone, and let's face it I could trust Niklaus more than I trusted the elder Salvatore with my little sister, where would she go? It will be almost as if all of us disappeared from her life and then she would have no one. I mean, what was M-Ester's plan going to be if she did succeed.

I had told the Salvatore's my request for their Elena's safety, and I only wanted two things. One: for them to stop the ritual for killing me and my family, and two for them to hand over my sister by the end of the night or I would let Rebekah kill Elena without hesitation.

Once this was all over I would take Rosa and leaves the rest of our family to give her a normal, or semi normal, human life. After all she was still human and I wasn't going to risk her humanity.

**Klaus pov **

-Meanwhile at the Grill-

My jaw hurt. Understatement, my whole face, and body were still sore from Elijah had absolutely beaten the crap out of me. I guess I sort of deserved it though, I did leave Rosa with my hybrids thinking that it would be all the protection that my little sister needed, but it hadn't worked like that. Instead she was most likely off with the Salvatore brother's while they did god knows what to her.

I clutched my drink tighter in my hands just thinking about Rosa and how the last time I had seen her was before we left.

_-flashback-_

_The ball was over, thank god, only too bad it had ended with the snapping of Kol's neck. However it was amusing to see how easily he could get himself killed by just a baby vampire. Although he did have a hundred years rust not on his side, which again was my fault. They don't understand why I put them into coffins, and they didn't need to know. I knew which all that mattered was, and that I could justify my own actions in my own eyes, not theirs. _

_Loosening the bloody white bow tie I walked around the house until I was slammed against the wall by a force. I acted upon instinct and snapped the person's wrist and shoving them against the wall by their throat barring my fangs. I almost groaned in absolute frustration when I saw Kol under my grip with his usual cocky smirk on his annoying face. _

"_Really Kol?" I asked with exasperation letting him off the wall. _

"_What happened?" He hissed at me, "All I remember was going after that bloody Salvatore brother and then I wake up in my room." _

"_Well that is what you get for going up against a baby vampire with a hundred year rust, brother," I sighed finally getting the bloody bow tie off. I swear I wish I had killed the man who had invented these chocking contraptions before he invented them. _

"_Whatever," Kol dismissed it not wanting to hurt his precious pride and his usual (arrogant) smirk came back. "What do you say brother, fancy a drink with me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. _

"_No," my answer was sharp and cold stating my answer clearly. _

"_Oh come on, mate," Kol said sounding like a child. "It is the least you could do for killing me." I raked a hand through my hair and just stared at him. _

"_Are you ever going to let that go?" I asked him and he shook his head before speeding off back into his room. I shook my head and trudged to my room before I heard a piercing scream echo through the house. I froze instantly and knew who it belonged to. Racing over I was in front of Rosa's room in less than a second with her door opened looking for any signs of danger. I sighed in relief when I saw that she was just trembling in her bed with quiet sobs coming from her body. I still felt a pang of sadness seeing her in pain, but at least she wasn't hurt. I walked over to her bed and gently shook her awake trying to get her out of her nightmare. _

_Rosa jumped to life in almost an instant the second my hand touched her arm. She always had been a light sleeper, I thought to myself when I saw her open her small blue eyes. _

"_Nik?" She asked/sobbed when she saw me. I sat her up and pulled her against my chest while she cried. I could feel her arms wrapping themselves around my torso as she shook. The door banged open again and I saw Kol standing in the doorway with a concerned and scared look on his face, and I was guessing that he had heard her scream. He too let out a breath of relief when he saw that she was okay and cautiously made his way next to us and started stroking her hair softly. She seemed to calm down into his familiar touch, but we both knew who she wanted. However we had no idea where Elijah had gone after the ball had ended. _

"_Shh," I cooed her trying to get her breathing back down to normal, "It's okay Rosa it was only a dream." _

"_Th-the-the," she tried to get out, but she just started sobbing harder than the last time. _

"_It's okay Ro-Ro," Kol said using his old nickname for Rosa, whispering softly to her, "Whatever it was it's not going to hurt you any longer." Rosa lifted her head up to look at the both of us and sniffled wiping her eyes with the back of her hand finally calming down just a tad. _

"_Rosa, what was your dream about?" I asked stroking her back when she started to shake once again. _

"_Come on Ro-Ro, do you remember what I told you that one time, back at the waterfall?" Kol asked softly a small smile coming to his face. A true smile, not a smirk and only she had the power of bringing that side out of him. _

"_Mikaelson's don't cry," she whispered giggling softly. "It was the wolves, brothers; I dreamt the wolves were chasing me through the woods just like that night." I met an uncomfortable look with Kol before we both turned back to our sister. _

"_It's okay Rosa those wolves won't ever hurt you ever again," I said kissing her forehead. I heard her yawn and I shared a chuckle with Kol. "Come on let's get you back into bed." _

"_What if I see the wolves again?" She asked her blue eyes boring into mine. _

"_We'll protect you from the wolves," Kol said automatically taking my place when I got up. He placed a kiss on both of her cheeks, "Good night little sister, we'll see you in the morning." _

"_Good night brothers, I love you!" She called out as we closed the door behind us. I looked at Kol and I noticed that his stupid smirk had once again taken domain over his face. _

"_So about those drinks?" _

_Oh bloody hell. _

_-end flashback- _

We didn't see her in the morning half an hour after Kol and I left for the bar I had gotten a call from Elijah yelling profanities until I heard the words that made me sober up a little bit. Rosa was gone, and my hybrids were dead. My heard had been torn up at the very moment when those words started ringing in my ears. At first I believed that he was joking trying to have a laugh with our sister, but I was mistakenly wrong when I got home and Elijah had nearly beaten me to death. If our brothers and Rebekah hadn't interfered then I'm sure he would've at least succeeded for a few hours at killing me. Instead I wallowed in my own self-pity while Elijah was searching every nook and cranny for her.

I was just begging for one of the Salvatore brothers to come right through that door at any second and then I would personally rip their hearts off. As much as I fancied Caroline I wouldn't hesitate to rip her heart out if it meant that Rosa would be safe. As would the rest of our family for her, there was just something about her where you couldn't ever be mad at Rosa no matter what happened.

I could still here her laughing from yesterday morning when everyone was preparing for the ball. Just a pure laugh of innocent joy, and how I wish that it wasn't necessary for her to be in this family at this time when people are trying to kill us.

"Klaus?" I turned around and saw a familiar blond staring back at me with terrified eyes.

"Ah Caroline, love, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked sarcastically twirling my thumb around my drink. I could hear her gulp and try to keep her nerves down, but she wasn't really succeeding.

"I have your sister," that got my attention. My hand flew out and grabbed her wrist. I held it tightly in my hand so that she could feel the pain, and I could hear her whimpering about it.

"Where is she?" I growled at her.

"Outside," Caroline said her voice wavering. I nodded my head but didn't let go of my grip on her wrist as she led us outside. I watched warily as Kol was trying to flirt with that vampire hunter's, Alaric it was, girlfriend. Not the smartest move, but Kol was never the brightest in the family. When we got outside I was nearly in hysterics when I saw Rosa sitting down on the bench right across from the Grill. I instantly let go of Caroline's wrist and ran over to my sister who had her head bowed down.

"Hey," I said to her tilting her head up to meet mine, "Rosa it's okay it's me, Nik." I was shocked slightly by her appearance. I had almost forgotten about the aging spell that Mother had put on her so that she could 'catch up on lost time' I believed she called it. So instead of looking at a six year old I was now facing a seven year old Rosalia.

"Nik?" She asked when she saw me. I gave her a smile and nodded my head, and I was barely able to keep my balance when she flung herself at me. burying her head into my shoulder holding on tightly. I pulled her away for a moment to get a better look at her. Rosa's hair once almost as blond as Bekah's had gotten a shade darker and her eyes were becoming slightly greener than bluer, just like Kol's.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly looking her over for any marks or damages.

"I'm fine Nik," she said giving me a smile before it turned into a frown.

"What is wrong sister?" I asked but her breathing became heavier. She screamed clutching her chest and I stared at her panicked before I sprang into action kneeling beside her and holding her in my arms. Then I felt it too, but it didn't seem to be as powerful as the one controlling Rosa. I could only watch in pure terror as Rosa's skin started to desiccate and her pale skin turned gray. Dark veins appeared over her body as she slumped against mine, lifeless. "Rosa?!" I yelled, "Rosa?!" finally turning back to Caroline with a look of what I assumed was a look of pure hatred. "What did you do?" I growled at her squeezing her arms harder than necessary.

"What? I don't know what's going on!" Caroline stuttered. I growled again until I knew the feeling from somewhere.

"Kol," I said in a monotone. Then I grabbed my little sister and listened carefully until I could hear the voices of the Salvatore's and their hunter pet. When I got to the steps I gently placed Rosa down on the steps before running down and taking the dagger out of Kol's chest. I would've killed them all if Elijah hadn't stepped in and told me about what Mother was planning.

**xXx **

"It needs to be done," Ester tried to tell us calmly but I was way past that, I was ready to rip her head off.

"Before you kill all of us, tell us one thing," Kol said in a cold voice I didn't even know he possessed. He was always just so arrogant and cocky that I guess you never really know that he has it in himself to be scary. "Why isn't Rosa waking up? I get how we were all bound together, but she didn't even drink anything. Hell she wasn't even awake!" I saw a look of regret flash through her eyes and fear ran through my body.

"She wasn't supposed to be linked to all of you, but with one comes all. You three, Finn, Rebekah, and I will all go. Rosa is part of the bloodline with every part of all of you. She has Elijah morality, Rebekah feistiness, your impulse Nik, Finn's intelligence, and even she has a little bit of Kol's recklessness." Ester said.

"She is only seven, Mother," Elijah snapped at her. "How could you just toss her aside like that? What was the reason for bringing her back anyway?"

"For you to get a few days left of happiness, I am sorry my son. Remember all of you are vampires so you live through being staked or daggered, but Rosa, she is human," realization dawned on all of us.

Rosa wasn't waking up.

She was dead again.

* * *

**Okay... I better run and hide now. **

**Love to all**

**(Do you really think I'm going to let her die?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So not waiting another two weeks before an update...**

**One question: Did you really think that I was going to let Rosa die this early in the story? If you did then slap yourself upside the head for being so foolish.**

**I also have a picture of Rosalia on my page so feel free to look her up. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rosalia **

* * *

**Elijah pov **

Well one thing succeeded in the night, and that was that the Salvatore's had tainted the Bennett bloodline and we lived. None of that mattered anymore. I just didn't understand one thing. How did Rosa become linked to us? Esther had said that she hadn't linked Rosa to us, but if she did not do it than why was Rosa laying in a small coffin that Niklaus had made for her? Cold and lifeless, almost as if I was reliving the night that she had died the first time. Our family had been torn apart again.

Kol had fled off to some unknown place, Finn and Esther had run off to preserve them and lick their battle wounds, and I knew that I would be leaving as soon as I gave my sister a proper burial. She deserved that much at least. I took a deep breath before walking into her room where she laid in the coffin. This sight was worse than the time I had seen her a thousand years ago. Nothing makes me sicker than looking at Rosa when she appeared to have been desiccated. She didn't deserve to be dead, and I didn't deserve to be alive after what had happened to her. It took all of my will power not to cry when I shut the lid and heard the familiar click of the lock.

I didn't turn around when I heard the door open and shut gently, and I didn't have to turn around to know who had come into the room.

"What are you going to do with her?" Rebekah asked staring at the coffin with blood shot eyes.

"I've compelled a few grave diggers to give her a grave in the old cemetery a few miles away from here. They are to give her a headstone as well," I responded as the men came in and started wheeling my youngest sister out of the room. "I'm surprised that you are still here sister, everyone else has fled off somewhere."

"Nik is staying," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed and placed my hands in my pocket.

"The funeral is starting soon, if you're interested," I told her before walking out of the door.

**xXx **

I was the only one who came to say a final farewell to our little sister, or at least I was until I could feel another presence behind me.

"I wasn't aware that you had gotten an invitation to this event," I spoke as the figure came to stand beside me. I turned to face the elder Salvatore with curiosity and anger as to why he was here, "I was hoping that this would be a family only."

"Well I don't see any Original family here, only you," Damon said looking at the gravestone I had made for Rosalia. "Rosalia Mikaelson born in 2004, died in 2011, 'May she be in the sky with her purples clouds'." Damon read from the stone. "Little bit of an over exaggeration don't you think?"

"Well she loved her sunrises so it only seemed fitting, now back to why you are here at the moment Damon," I asked finally facing him. He had a small lily in his hands and was dressed semi nicely.

"You know I regret taking her, if it's worth it and I'm sorry," he said leaving me shocked.

"I thought that you never apologized," I stated. He shrugged his shoulders and just stared at the tombstone.

"Before Stefan was born I had a little sister who was a year or two younger than me, her name was Allison and she was just like Rosalia when she was younger, but when she was five she wandered off of on a full moon and was attacked by werewolves. Father told me about the werewolves after the attack, and she died the next morning. I was seven when this had happened, and yet I can still remember being with her when she died, and we never spoke of her again not even Stefan knew about her. Only she never came back to life like your sister, I'm sorry for taking Rosa away from you," I could only stand there in shock as he placed the white lily on my sister's tombstone before walking out of the cemetery leaving me shell shock. Once I recovered from the moment with Damon I placed my hand on Rosa's tombstone.

"Goodbye Rosa, and may you finally rest in peace," I said a single tear falling out of my eyes.

**Unknown pov **

I woke up gasping, trying to regain my breath. I felt like I couldn't breathe wherever I was. I tried to lurch forward so that I could try and get a different position that might help me breath better, but I banged my head against a hard surface. I cried out in pain my hands going straight to my forehead trying to calm the pain. I tried to remember something, anything, but I got nothing. My mind was drawing a complete blank except for one thing. A color, that's all I could remember, bloody good that's going to do me though.

"Hello?" I called out my hands moving around the box to try and find something, anything that would get it to open. "Is anyone there?" I pounded my hands hard against the door harder this time. I cried out when it wouldn't move, tears wanted to run down my face but I wouldn't let them. Some voice in my head told me that I shouldn't cry that I should only get serious and get myself out of this situation. I tried for hours clawing at the door that was made of wood I believe. It took me hours, days, but I knew it couldn't have taken weeks because I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't have been able to breathe if that was the case. I don't know how, but I finally felt movement against the door. I almost cried with joy when I finally got it to move, but it was all too soon until a bunch of materials fell onto my legs. I kicked, I clawed, I dug, and I did a whole bunch of other stuff until my hand reached out and felt nothing.

Now normally someone wouldn't be happy to feel nothing, but at this moment I couldn't feel anything but happy. Nothing meant that there was nothing on top of my hand which meant that I was close to the surface of whatever I had been stuck in. Did someone bury me alive? Who would do that to me?

I breathed in the biggest breath of fresh air at the moment my head submerged from the ground. There is no way to describe the feeling of escaping your death and breathing in a breath of fresh freedom air. It was rejuvenating, joyful, and most of all it was the difference between your life and death so when I pulled myself from my grave it was the most wonderful feeling I had ever experience I had ever felt. I looked down at where I was buried hoping for anything, but all I could see was the small hole where I had crawled out of. It was too dark to see anything else, but I knew one thing. I couldn't let whoever had buried me figure out that I was still alive so I hastily tried to bury the hole that I made to make it look like whoever I was, was still buried under that piece of dirt.

Then I ran like hell.

I don't know how far I ran, or how long I ran until I finally saw some lights in the distance. I swear I could've jumped in happiness and I sprinted towards the lights to find a small little town. Mystic Falls, I don't know how that name popped into my head but it was sort of just there. I walked around the square getting weird looks from people passing through and they all seemed to be going to the same place. A tavern, by the looks of it. I frowned when I walked in and heard the loud upbeat music (trash) that people were dancing to.

"Excuse me," I said tapping a man on the shoulder, he looked depressed from the look of it with short curly blond hair and deep blue eyes that held nothing in them, "Can you direct me to the restroom please?" I asked. The man just glared at me before pointing in the direction behind me, but before I could thank him he had already walked off to another blond girl who was studying me with curiosity. I shrugged it off before walking towards the direction that the man had led me to, and almost collapsed when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

My hair was a dirty blond color, which was currently placed in a ponytail, almost a light shade of brown that was covered in twigs and soil from the ground while the rest of my body was covered by small scratches and cuts that I'm guessing was from when I tried to escape my hollow grave. I leaned in to get a closer look and saw that I was wearing a plain red tank top and a pair of jeans with black ballet flats. All that were scratched and cut in a few places. I looked into the mirror with my blue/green eyes and just stared for a moment.

Then I cleaned myself up, or at least I got all of the dirt and grime off of my skin and I believe most of the stuff out of my hair and made myself look at least somewhat presentable. I fiddled in my pockets to see if there was anything there that would help me figure out who I was, but I only found a few crumbled up twenty dollar bills and a small envelope. I hesitated before tearing into the envelope only to find a few more crumbled up bills. There was nothing else on me, no phone, no ID, no nothing to figure out who I was.

I groaned loudly before gathering my composure and walking out of the door, and then ran into a wall. That wall happened to be a man who just shoved me aside and walked ahead, the nerve of these people I thought bitterly to myself was impeccable. Once I made sure that I was alright I walked back out and sat down at the bar before ordering water, and the whole time I felt like I was being watched by someone. No matter how many times I looked around I couldn't see anyone that would be staring at me with any interest so I shook the feeling as if it was some sort of paranoia. Oh yeah just woke up being buried alive, what's not to be paranoid about?

Could I just act like everything was okay? I have no clue if I was doing a good job at it or not yet.

**xXx**

God that feeling will just not go away, the feeling of being watched, and the paranoia that came with the feeling was ripping my insides apart. The feeling that you were going to get sick at any moment just stuck in your throat was driving me insane. Until my eyes locked with ice blue ones from across the bar that was staring at me with curiosity. The second my eyes snapped to his he avoided my gaze and turned around to familiar looking brunette, but I couldn't remember where I had seen her before. Suddenly my heartbeat picked up its speed as I thought. Where those two people behind my burial? Oh god, I needed to get out of here fast.

I placed my water down on the counter and tried to act normal walking out of the bar, but I wasn't successful.

"Hey, are you alright?" I jumped and turned around to see the confused face of a boy around my age with spiky black hair, and concerned green (**I think they were green, correct me if I'm wrong)** eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered quickly just trying to get away from him and out of the Grill, and away from this town permanently. "Please get out of my way," I almost snapped at him. He was blocking the door after all. I felt slightly bad for snapping at him though because he was only trying to make sure that I was okay and I was just sort of blowing him off. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm-," I was cut off.

"In a rush?" He asked giving a small smile in my direction. I gave a light chuckled and nodded my head. The man stepped out of my way and opened the door for me. "I'm Tyler, Tyler Lockwood," Tyler introduced himself. "And you are?" He asked looking at me head to toe.

"Um…" how do you tell someone that you can't remember your name? After a long moment of silence I finally answered, "You know I really should get going, my brothers tend to worry a lot when I'm out late." Brothers? Where did I get that one from?

"Oh yeah, do you need a ride?" Tyler asked and I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'll walk," I told him reassuringly. The only question was where I was going to walk to, after all I have absolutely no idea where I was going or even where I really was on the Earth. I turned away from Tyler and started walking down the street toward the unknown.

Great now this was starting to sound like a cheesy romance novel.

I walked, and walked, and walked, and (you'll never guess what I did next!) I walked. I swear there was nothing in this town except for the Grill that was open at late night. So I just opened my eyes and let my feet lead the way to my unknown location.

Finally my feet couldn't walk anymore and I just gave out and leaned my head against a hard surface. A rock maybe? Whatever it was I let my head lean against it before finally succumbing to sleep.

**xXx**

I woke up to a small streak of light beaming down on my face forcing my eyes to open. I groaned and rolled over, hoping to be on a bed, but I only fell from my sitting up position next to the stone or whatever it was I had slept on. I sighed in pain when I landed on my back in a strange position just staring up at the sky. A violet veil covered the small sky with reds, and blues as well. I felt a longing to just lay there and watch the brilliant colors until they turned the usual blue and white dull colors. There was a small pain in my chest just watching the sunrise alone, like this was something I had shared with someone before I was buried.

That got me thinking.

Did I have a family? Where they looking for me, or had I been taken too long for them to remember me? Did they miss me, mourn for me, and beg the havens for me to return to them? Did I actually have brothers, or sisters? Wherever they were I hoped that they were looking for me.

Finally I sat up and was immediately frozen at the sight in front of me.

A cemetery.

I needed to give my feet a stern lecture on where to take me in the middle of the night, who in their right mind goes to a cemetery in the middle of the night where they could easily be taken.

_It's not like we're normal anyway. _

Whoa, okay now I am freaked out. Cemeteries, and voices in my head? Wow today has just been an amazing day so far. I looked down at the stone that I had been laying on so that I could make up some kind of apology for using their graze as a bed for the night.

Rosalia Mikaleson born in 2004, died in 2011.

Poor child, only seven when she died.

* * *

**Okay here you have it... **

**Can anyone guess who the mystery girl is?**

**Love to all**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigas y amigos! **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! –I have to tell everyone that I will not be updating in the month of November. That means no/ or little updates. I apologize but November 1-30 is NaNoWriMo otherwise known as National Novel Writing Month where you write a novel in the month of November. So sorry, but I want to focus on that in November. **

**It's about a romance with shadow's…how flipping awesome is that? **

**I know it sucks :C **

**So I read all of your reviews and I saw that I never said what age Rosa (spoiler) was. She is currently seventeen, but she is NOT a vampire she just ages like a normal human now. Hope that all makes sense… **

**On with the story! Also from here on out it's pretty much going to be AU…**

**Disclaimer: all I own is our lovely Rosalia.**

* * *

**Rosa pov **

I walked around town aimlessly hopping that someone would come up to me, exclaim my name, and slow motion hug just like in a movie or something like that. It didn't happen though. Movies suck, they get your hope up for something that is just never going to happen. That was pretty much my morning though I just walked around town looking for anything that might jog my memory. Nothing, absolutely nothing helped me.

Sometimes life was the most frustrating thing in the universe.

Somehow I ended up at the Grill drinking a coke and trying not to get noticed. Really I was just trying to think back to anything, a person, a place, hell even an emotion would be better than the nothing I have going on right now.

"Well if it isn't little miss runaway," I almost screamed until I saw the familiar face standing above me with a small grin on his face. "I do hope that you stay longer so that I can actually get a name this time." I let out a small giggle at Tyler's comedy.

"I don't know it's sort of fun watching you squirm to figure it out," I smirked causing him to temporarily gather his thoughts to try and make a comeback.

"That's vague," he snorted and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I prefer the term mysterious," okay where were these lines coming from? Was I actually flirting with the Lockwood boy? Not even five minutes ago I felt like I was going to cry over my pathetic nonexistent life and now I was flirting with a boy. Maybe this was part of my personality?

Tyler quirked an eyebrow at me and just shrugged again before taking the seat right next to mine. He studied me intently for a moment before finally speaking.

"You know you really look like someone I know," he said studying me closely as if trying to figure out who I was, "What did you say your name was?" I bit my lip nervously. What was I supposed to say to that?

"Rosalia," I said without thinking. Oh great now I was stealing a little girl's identity just to save my own skin. Tyler's eyes widened and he quickly got up from the table and practically running out of the restaurant, but I only had one thought in my mind.

Oh shit. This guy had obviously known this Rosalia from somewhere else and now I just might have a bounty on my head. Shit, shit, crap.

I through a five dollar bill on the table and rushed out of the Grill only to slam into what I thought was a brick wall. I fell down to the ground roughly, and when I looked up I saw a man with short curly dirty blond hair and stunning blue eyes. I couldn't figure it out, but I felt like I knew those eyes from somewhere.

"Sorry," I mumbled out getting off of the ground. The man said nothing, in fact all he did was staring at me and it was starting to get a little weird for me. I picked myself up off of the ground and started walking away from him before a hand gripped my shoulder tightly turning me around to face him. Again the man stared at me with some intensity that I didn't understand. He tilted my chin up so that I was looking deep into his blue eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked his eyes contracting and dilating.

"I don't know," I answered without thinking. The man frowned looking me over once more.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I was buried alive," crap, crap, crap, just stop talking. Why was I telling this man all of this? The man tilted his head to the side before letting me go and walking into the Grill and leaving me alone outside in the parking lot. I ran I don't know why, but something about that man just screamed danger and for me to run. Yet at the same time I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach a feeling of safety and well-being. It wasn't anything like a romantic feeling, but it was still there. I ran far out, far away from the Grill and out into town.

* * *

**Damon pov **

Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan. Who am I kidding, why would I believe for a second that she would ever choose me over Stefan? He was the saint, the good guy, the guy who ate bunnies to please her. She would never choose me. I was the man that embraced what I was with a passion, I ate people, I was the bad guy in her eyes.

Would anyone ever choose me? Katherine hadn't and I know that Elena will choose Stefan. Other than the fact that he ate bunnies what good was he? Self-righteous Stefan was a ripper who could easily lose control at any given moment. Whereas I have control over my feedings therefore I could never really hurt her unless I wanted to. Stefan, he doesn't have that control.

I was hunting, I needed to feed on something preferable O negative. The hunt was going great I had already almost drained five people, compelled them to forget, and went on my merry way. I needed something else though, I needed to kill someone. I would have killed the current girl I was drinking on if a stupid hybrid, Tyler, wouldn't have interrupted me.

"We have a problem," he spoke gravely and I groaned.

"What?" I snapped, "Can't you see that I am enjoying a perfectly good drink?" I shook the girl in my arms before sighing at the look he was giving me. I turned the girl so that she was facing me and started to compel her. "Go back home, forget this ever happened." I put her down and she walked away leaving me alone with the sired hybrid. Or unsired, I guess.

"You know the Original's sister," Tyler said.

"Cute, perky bombshell, psychotic? Nope I haven't seen Rebekah since a few nights ago," I said putting my hands in my pockets my usual smirk coming onto my face.

"No, not Rebekah the other one," Tyler told me sounding panicked.

"Rosalia?"

"Yeah I just saw her at the Grill a few hours ago, at least I think it was her. She's older Damon almost eighteen."

"That's impossible I watched as Elijah put her into the ground," I snapped at him pushing him against the wall. I would never tell anyone this, but I felt guilty for kidnapping her. I actually had fun with her for a little while after I had convinced her that I wasn't going to hurt her. For her age she had been incredible intelligent and wise. She was a damn six you old and yet she had listened to my problems and tried to help me with Elena. She had suggested that I get her some of her favorite flowers and chocolate, or at least that's what she had seen on television.

"Look I don't know how it's possible but I swear I asked this girl her name and she said Rosalia," Tyler defended himself holding his hands above his head in a surrendering motion.

"Show me," I snapped but he shook his head.

"She's gone, and I don't think that the Original family even knows that she's alive. I saw Klaus at the bar drowning his sorrows. Why would he do that if his sister was alive?" Tyler told me. I looked at him once again to see if he was lying before releasing him from the wall.

This could either be a very bad thing, or a very good thing.

"What does she look like now?" I asked Tyler blue eyes pouring into his. I knew I couldn't compel him, but I needed to know the answer.

"Her hair's more of a dirty blond color like her brothers and her eyes are a more of a greenish blue color now. Red tank top, pale skin," Tyler said, but before he could continue I had already sped off in search for her. Like I said this could either be a really good thing, or a really bad thing. I searched through the whole town until it was dark until I spotted something that matched the description that Tyler had given me.

A girl was sitting on the bench with her head I her hands. She had dirty blond hair that just ran past her shoulders in slight waves. My sight let me see that she definitely had slightly pale skin and a red tank top on. Wasn't she cold at all? Then the smell hit me, she smelled like the Earth. Soil was still smothered against her neck a little and I could hear here sobs. It wasn't just the smell of the Earth that stopped me in my tracks. The smell of her blood was intoxicating, so much that my canines came out instantly and I started walking towards her. I stopped in my tracks the second I realized what I was doing and hid my fangs. The smell was still there though, and I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to sink my fangs into her creamy neck and sucking her dry.

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly approaching her. She lifted her head and I was taken aback by her beauty. Sure enough though I was met by a greenish blue colored iris that were slightly red with tears. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said standing up and she started to walk away but I zoomed in front of her. "How-?" she asked, but I couldn't resist anymore. My fangs came out and sunk into her neck. Her scream erupted from her throat and echoed through the park that we were in, but no one could hear it. We were completely alone.

When I took my fangs from her neck she had a dazed expression written all over her face. Her eyelids were starting to flutter shut and she slumped against my body. She was weak, but alive.

I regretted biting into her, but the taste was like nectar. So sweet that I hadn't even wanted to stop drinking from her but I had known that I had too if I wanted her to live. It was too tempting to take my fangs and slide them right back into her neck only this time I was able to fight the temptation.

"Come on up you go," I mumbled picking her up bridal style in my arms and running over to the boarding house. When we got there she was still knocked out cold with some blood still seeping out of the wound. I gently bit into my wrist and placed it into her mouth. At first she struggled and shook her head trying to get it out of her mouth, but I placed my hand on the nape of her neck and guided it back to my wrist. After a moment she started taking the blood willingly and all I had to do was keep my wrist there. She coughed when I pulled my wrist away.

"What's going on? Who are you?" She jumped up and ran towards the door, but I got there before her and tilted her head so that she was facing me.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she responded in a dazed tone.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I was buried alive; I crawled my way out of the earth and ran away."

Interesting.

"Come on let's get to sleep," I said picking her up in my arms and carrying her all the way up the stairs towards my room. By the time we got up there she had crashed from exhaustion and blood loss. I laid her down gently on the bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. I couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Her innocence only added to her personality, but I had a feeling that she could be quite deadly if she needed to be. I was almost a hundred percent positive that she in deed was Rosalia. The same Rosalia that ran around the boarding house laughing all way.

Once I was sure that she would be asleep for the rest of the night I walked back down the stairs and poured myself a glass of bourbon until a loud crash interrupted me. Before I could turn around someone grabbed my neck and pinned me against the wall. I came face to face with a very pissed off Original.

"Where is my sister?"

* * *

**Shout out to who guesses the Original that currently has Damon pinned down!**

**Love to all **

**Please review and or comment. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone so this is going to be my last update until November is over. I know and I'm sorry that you have to wait, but I have another story going "Abigail Gilbert" if you want to keep tabs on that over the month. I have a lot of chapters already set up for that story. So after this chapter this story is going to be on haitus. **

**Again I'm really sorry :(**

* * *

**Damon pov **

"How did you know she was alive," I groaned trying to get air, but the eldest Original had me in a really strong grip. Finn looked at me with an unreadable expression before taking me by the neck and throwing me across the room. He stalked over to me slowly looking at me with a look of pure murder across his face before leaning down and reaching his hand into my chest. I gasped in pain as he clutched my heart in his hands ready to pull it out at any given moment.

"The witches talked. My sister is alive and I would like to know where she is," he snapped throwing me across the room again. I groaned in pain trying to get the wound to heal, but I was weak. The blood I had taken from Rosalia had made me full, but for some reason it was helping me at all right now. Was it because she was supposed to be dead?

"I don't know where she is," I croaked trying to get up on my feet. This time when he went at me I was ready. Intercepting his hit I grabbed his arm and threw him outside the house. I rushed out at my supernatural speed. Grabbing a wooden stake on my way out I went to stab him, but he intercepted me this time making it so that it was him who had me pinned down on the ground with the stake hovering above my heart.

"I'll give you one last chance," he growled leaning in closer to me so that his face was close to mine. "Where is my sister?" I chuckled before smirking at him teasingly.

"Oh please, even if I did know where your sister was I would never tell you. How would that benefit me at all?" I smirked at his expression got darker. The stake came down to my stomach and I hissed at the wood. Maybe grabbing a stake wasn't my best idea in the world. Although maybe going up against a really pissed off Original was a smart move either. Eh, I was always an impulsive one.

"Where is she?" He yelled in my face. Suddenly Finn was thrown off of me and was being pinned down by yet another Original. Rebekah.

"Finn, enough of this!" she yelled at him. He only growled and pushed her to the side pointing the stake in my direction.

"He has Rosalia, Rebekah," he snarled. Rebekah's eyes widened and suddenly went dark in my direction. I could just not get a break today could I? My head slammed itself against the ground in utter frustration. It was bad enough that I had one Original obviously wanting to kill me at the moment, I did not need two. Suddenly I was ripped off of the ground and thrown across the room, again. Did they have any other tricks up their sleeves?

"Where's my sister?" Rebekah growled at me. I guess not.

"Like I just said to your brother over there, I have no idea where you sister is. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. It's not like you tried to kill me or anything," I smirked at her. She got mad and buried the stake into my gut. I groaned in pain and fell to the ground. I grabbed the stake and went to grab it only to have Finn place his foot on the stake causing it to go deeper into my gut.

"You have one second to tell me where my sister is," Finn growled at me twisting his foot therefore twisting the stake deeper. God how deep was my gut?

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about so if you would be so kind to take the stake out," I lied about the first part as Rebekah gripped the stake and took it out of gut. I sighed in relief feeling the wound starting to heal, but the feeling didn't last long as the stake dug back into my lung.

"I can hear another heartbeat," Rebekah growled, "Is that my sister?"

A second. That's all it takes for you to hesitate to answer a question before another stake was rammed back into your gut, and for the two Originals to disappear. A second it took for me to get the stake out of my lung and gut, and another second for me to zoom up to the room where I put Rosalia to rest.

A second too late. That's all it takes for you to lose something, or someone.

**Rosa pov **

When I woke up I found that I was in an even bigger and more luxurious room then the last one I had been in. Oh god the people had finally found me. They were going to make sure the job was fully done this time and kill me for good. I tried to calm my heavy heart, but the beating just kept going faster and faster. I looked around the room hopelessly looking for something, anything, which would help me fight off my attacker. The closest thing I could find was an old chair that was by a desk.

I kicked my foot in on one of the legs causing the entire chair to fall apart. I gripped one of the legs in my hand tightly before getting a good look on what was on the desk. There were several old pictures of a small girl and an older man. I could see the similarities so I believed that they were siblings. The little girl didn't appear to be any older than six or seven, and the man appeared to be about twenty five maybe. He held onto the small girl in a loving embrace. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a small tear fall down my cheek.

I guess I just wished that I remember my family. Maybe I had a Mum, maybe I had a Dad, maybe I had an older brother like this. One who would hold me when I was younger, and take me out to watch the sunrise. Whoa, where had that come from? Just as I got that thought it was gone. Of course, right when I think that I would finally remember something from my past it's gone.

I heard the small door creak and I instantly whipped around to face the door with the wooden leg tight in my hand. I had it so that the pointy, broken, end was pointed at the door so that I could quickly defend myself if so needed. I ran to the side of the door that would be covered when opened and waited quietly to see if the door was going to open. Sure enough the door opened a moment later, and I was cleverly hidden by the door. I could only see the small floral patterns that had been carved into the wood many months, or years, ago and listen. I listened to see if the person would come in and leave, but they didn't.

"Rebekah," the person growled. That voice sounded very familiar to me, but I forgot where I had heard it before. Maybe this is the guy that kidnapped me and I remember his growl from when he was torturing me.

I have no idea. I'm so lost right now.

"What Elijah," a feminine voice entered the room. All I got from the crack separating the door from its hinges was a flash of blond hair.

"I thought you said that Rosalia was here," the man, Elijah I guess his name was, growled at Rebekah. He sounded angry, and that was not a good combination right now for a hostage. "I do not see anyone."

"Elijah I swear that she was here just a moment ago," Rebekah answered frantically sounding panicked and scared. Why would she sound scare that I had gone missing. She KIDNAPPED me! Am I the only one seeing reason here? "Wait," brief silence, "Do you hear that?"

Hear what? I was in the same room, and I got nothing. What was she talking about.

"Yes I do," Elijah whispered. I heard the footsteps walk around the room again until they stopped. I tried to use the volume of the footsteps to determine where Elijah or Rebekah was at the moment, but they were too lite and quick for me to determine anything.

Suddenly the door went flying back revealing me in my hiding spot.

The man that was looking down at me, Elijah, I recognized. Not from a memory though, but from the picture that I had seen on the desk where I had gotten my weapon from. His eyes locked with mine and for a moment time seemed to freeze. I swear I knew those eyes from somewhere, but I couldn't place it. His eyes recognized me though because they softened at the sight of me and before I had time to use the weapon I had 'made' he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms in a tight embrace. I felt like he was chocking me to death.

I'm not kidding this guy was strong.

I raised the weapon to his back and before the woman, Rebekah, could warn him I drove it into his back. He let out a small grunt of pain before his grip loosened and I was able to get free before he collapsed to the ground. Rebekah ran to his side in a single second and I ran out of the room. Even though I ran out of the room I was trying to be cautious because Rebekah was still uninjured. Another reason was because I had lost my only weapon and I had no idea how many people were in this house.

I must've been running through the house for hours now. God how large was this house? It must've been a mansion, no house was this big. I was starting to run out of energy to run now. I stopped abruptly finally realizing their strategy. They wanted me to run out of energy so that it would be easier to capture me again.

I slapped myself in the face for being so stupid. How could I fall into their trap so easily? I thought that I would at least be smarter than that. Maybe I wasn't a straight 'A' student in my past life. I don't know right now, my only focus is to get out of this house. I guess I could easily get distracted.

Shut up, I growled at myself.

I finally stopped running and just started walking through the rooms. Finally I found a window and looked out. I was too high above the ground to be on the first story so I needed to go out and find a staircase or something.

Again I looked across the hallway seeing if there was anyone there before I found the staircase. I could've cried in relief. Especially when I saw that the door was right there at the bottom. I gripped the handle and ran down the stairs quickly running towards the door. Maybe this whole mess would be over.

Good news and bad news.

Good news; I made it to the door.

Bad news; I felt someone's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back from the door. I screamed and kicked trying to fight the person off. I must've gotten a good kick or something because the person grunted and let go of me. I again tried to run to the door, and I actually got out the door.

When I saw the sunlight I had been convinced that I was home free. Until another or the same I really couldn't tell, pair of arms wrapped along my torso and brought me back into the house. I saw another person shut the door behind us, but I was fighting too hard to tell.

"God Rosa stop, oomph," I kicked the man in the knee cap as hard as I could.

"Good god Kol, can't even keep her still," another man appeared in front of me so fast that I jumped in the other man's, Kol's arms. The new guy took my legs and held them in a tight grip so that I couldn't kick either of them. Damn shame. I couldn't kick them anymore because my arms were pretty much useless at the moment.

"I swear Nik she's really strong, got me straight in the knee," Kol grumbled to the other man, Nik. Oh gods please don't tell me I was being sold.

"Let go of me!" I shouted trying to get out of their grip. What was with these people and being inhumanly strong?

"God what's wrong with you Rosa?" Nik said to me shooting me a grin as one of my legs managed to escape and kick him in the face.

"Let go of me and we won't have a bloody problem," I snarled at the two. They carried me into a very large living room where four other people were waiting, but I could feel the tension between the four as they just stared and shouted at each other.

"It was your fault in the first place," Elijah snarled at the two across the room. One was a middle aged woman who looked old enough to be my Mother, and another man who had short brown hair and the same green eyes as the other woman.

"I already explained this to you Elijah, I had no intention of every hurting Rosalia," the woman said calmly. Who were all these people? This would've never happened if I hadn't used that dead seven year olds name from the cemetery. I seriously doubt that I was a smart person way back when.

"It does not matter if you weren't going to hurt Rosalia, you were going to kill all of us!" Rebekah screamed. She had tears in her eyes and I could tell that this woman had really hurt Rebekah badly. "We're your children does that mean nothing to you?"

I had still been struggling while this was all going on and I had managed to wiggle my way out of Kol's grip. Only problem was that it made my head go straight to the floor. Or, at least it would've if someone hadn't caught me. I looked up to see the dark eyes of Elijah staring back at me. He had a relieved expression on his face with a touch of anger as he turned to Kol.

"What are you doing?" Elijah snapped at Kol. He held his hands up in surrender trying to calm Elijah down.

"Hey I was just trying to get her in here, it's not my fault she won't cooperate," Kol replied glaring at me and rubbing his knee, "Seriously Rosa why did you bloody kick me?"

"And why did you run?" Rebekah asked as Nik set me down. She had a hurt expression on her face and somewhere deep inside myself a tad bit of guilt erupted in the pit of my stomach. I hated seeing anyone upset period. Whether it was someone I knew or not.

"Why did you stake me Rosa," seeing Elijah look at me with such a confused and saddened expression did it for me. I buried my face in my knees and scooted as far away from the family as possible.

"Who are you people?" I cried a few tears escaping my eyes. They all looked at each other, but it was Kol that spoke.

"You have got to be bloody joking."

* * *

**Hope that it was good :D**

**Love to all**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god has it been a month already? I missed all of you so much that it isn't even funny! I wish that I would've started on this earlier, but the good news is that…I WON NANOWRIMO! Yes, 50,361 words in 30 days! I just feel accomplished :D**

**So when we last left of on "Rosalia Mikaelson" we were introduced to the elder version of Rosa who was just resurrected from the dead by an unknown force *cue mysterious music* anyway the Originals found her, Damon first met the older version of her. And in these next few chapter I'm going to focus on her confusion and a starting her relationship with Damon. Of course there will be plenty of Relijah shots coming up. **

**Well I know it's been a little over a month, and I really hope that if any of you stuck with this story that you like it. It would really mean a lot to me if you were patient enough to stay with me. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own was our little Rosa. :D**

* * *

**_Previously on Rosalia Mikaelson _**

_**"Why did you stake me Rosa," seeing Elijah look at me with such a confused and saddened expression did it for me. I buried my face in my knees and scooted as far away from the family as possible.**_

_**"Who are you people?" I cried a few tears escaping my eyes. They all looked at each other, but it was Kol that spoke.**_

_**"You have got to be bloody joking." **_

* * *

**Rosalia pov**

I sat on a bed in what they told me was my room. Rebekah had brought me some clothes, but I hadn't really moved from my position on the bed. Once Kol had spoken I sort of broke down emotionally. I didn't say anything, and I even didn't protest when Elijah picked me up and brought me to the room. All I did was sitting down cradling my knees to my chest trying to imagine this as a dream, but it wasn't. Apparently this was my family, but I don't know what to believe. Hell I staked that guy, and he wasn't even injured. How does that work? Every few minutes or so, I didn't really know how long I had been here for; I could hear people yelling and screaming around the house. Every time I heard it though I would flinch away and cower on the bed.

It must've been a few hours before I heard the door opening. I looked up and saw Elijah walk into the room. He had a pained expression on his face though. He gently shut the door and walked over to me. I saw him hesitate before he sat down next to me.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. His voice was soft and on edge as if my answer was going to change the way he lived his life.

I sniffled before I answered. "Only that your name is Elijah, but I'm guessing that you're my brother?" my answer came out as a question.

"Yes I am," he said scooting closer to me. "I would also like to consider you as my best friend, do you remember anything?"

"Some things I guess, but they're all blurry. I remember something about a sunrise; I don't know I guess that I just feel sort of drawn to it. Why are you smiling?" I asked looking at his growing smile.

"You and I used to do that every morning," he said his hand rested on my own. "It was sort of our thing." I don't know why but I burst out laughing. Okay so maybe there was a small reason why. Can anyone imagine this man who was about in his late twenties or early thirties saying something like that? It was kind of funny. Thankfully Elijah didn't seem offended by my laughter. He did the exact opposite though, and he laughed with me. "You find that comical don't you?"

Ah comical, such a funny word. Ironic I know.

I could only nod my head. "Come on dinner is ready if you are hungry." My smile evaporated from my face. The rest would be there. I felt safe with Elijah, but I wasn't so sure about the others. When Rebekah had come in to give me some spare clothes I couldn't look at her in fear that she would rip my head off or something. She did look that anger look written all across that her face that said 'anybody mess with me I will not hesitate to rip you apart limb from limb'. Who knew what the rest of them were like? I could only imagine.

"I'm not all that hungry," I said. I didn't really want to tell him that I didn't want to face what was apparently my siblings and mother. I wonder what happened to my father. Just by judging my family it wouldn't surprise me if one of my siblings killed him. My bet is on Kol, Rebekah, or Klaus. Elijah seemed not the killing type, and don't even get me started on Finn. I only saw him for like five seconds, but by the way he was staring at me with self-guilt and sorrow in his eyes I could tell that he would never kill anyone.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at me worriedly. I forgot the mention the part where I was starving and hadn't eaten in god knows how long. Although my stomach betrayed me and a small growl erupted from my stomach. It was small though so it shouldn't have been enough for him to hear it, but he frowned as if he had heard it. No human could have heard that though. Right? "You aren't lying to me are you Rosa?" Rosa as in Rosalia? The girl's name that's grave I had stumbled upon. That girl was me, or so these people seemed to think.

"No," I mumbled. This man makes me feel like I was six or something and that I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar. Again my stomach growled.

"You're lying to me aren't you," Elijah stated sadly.

"I'm not hun-," Elijah cut me off.

"I know you are I can hear your stomach from here," he stated. "Come on let's go get you something to eat." He slung me in his arms like any brother would do to their little sister, and I found myself surprised at myself when I started to laugh. What can I say I felt like I knew this man?

"Lijah put me down!" I screamed. He froze though when I called him Lijah. "Elijah?" I asked trying to get his attention, but I don't think it worked. "Lijah?" I tried again. This time my voice sounded small almost childlike. Without warning he put me down on the ground and wrapped me into a huge hug. One that I did not expect at all.

He held me close to him his arms wrapped tightly around my body. So hard that I wouldn't be surprised if I got a small bruise from this, but seeing how Elijah was acting towards me he would most likely drown him in guilt if he did that.

He didn't say anything else as he led me out of my room and down the steps into a large kitchen. The entire time he didn't say anything, and he immediately left when he saw Rebekah standing in the kitchen with Esther making something to eat. I could feel the tension in the room, though, I could probably cut it with a knife. I looked around for anyone else but they were the only ones in the room. I was sort of thankful, but at the same time there was this feeling of longing in my gut.

Not wanting to disturb them I took a seat quietly on the island behind them.

"Are you hungry Rosalia?" Esther asked turning around to face me. she had a smile on her face, but her eyes only held sadness. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and nodded my head. Rebekah turned around, and unlike her mother, she had a huge grin plastered on her face and her eyes shown with joy. She set down a plate of soup with chunks of meat in it and walked around the island and wrapped me in her arms. Very tightly I might add.

"Don't you ever do that again Rosa!" she shouted/ sobbed into my shoulder. I was slightly sad and confused at her outburst. She held me for what seemed like forever until someone took me out of her arms and into someone else's. I looked up to see mischievous brown eyes sparkling back at me. Kol, I think his name was.

"Don't hog her Bekah," Kol growled at Rebekah, Bekah, and just growled back. I just wanted to run and hide, but at the same time I had felt safe in both of their arms just as I had with Elijah. "Some of us actually missed her."

"And like I didn't," Bekah growled stepping dangerously close to Kol. I didn't need to be psychic to know what would happen if anyone didn't move.

"Kol, Rebekah," Esther snapped, "Behave, and let your sister eat her soup." Kol sighed dramatically before letting me go, but neither of them moved away from each of my sides though. I eyed the so called 'soup' wondering what was actually in it when Esther spoke up. "It's just soup and meat, you used love it when you were younger," she said the last part sadly and her eyes slightly glazed over as if she was remember something.

"I never understood how you could eat that stuff," Kol muttered taking my spoon out of my hand and tasting it. He grimaced and handed the spoon back to me. I just glared at him. I lifted the spoon into my mouth tasting the soup. My taste buds exploded. It was so good that I couldn't stop eating it . I was hungry when I got down here, and this was just the perfect thing for me. "How can you eat this stuff," Kol groaned again.

"I just can," I snapped annoyed at him. He pouted childishly and I flicked my spoon filled with soup. When it splattered all over him Rebekah and I were laughing really hard and I could've sworn that I saw a small smile creep its way onto Esther 's face.

"I have missed this," Rebekah flung her arms around me again, and this time I didn't feel uncomfortable. Instead I felt that longing in the pit of my stomach start to ease up a little bit. "There are way too many men in this house."

"Um," what was I supposed to say to that. "How many are there?"

"Well there's Finn, our eldest brother, Elijah the second eldest, Nik, and finally Kol."

"So I was your younger sister?"

She nodded her head. "No one wants to admit, but you were the favorite Mikaelson sibling," Kol smirked at me.

"Why was I buried in the ground?" There it was; the question that was on my mind. The temperature in the room seemed to drop ten degree's and I almost shivered. Did it really get colder in here? When no one answered I felt anger surge through my body. They obviously knew something and if they weren't going to tell me why I was buried alive then I was going to leave.

I walked out of the kitchen hearing yelling the second I walked out, but no one made an attempt to stop me. For a second I just stood there until I bolted.

They had left the door open, and this time no one was standing in my way. I ran and ran feeling the grass between my toes. After a few twigs dig into my foot I sort of wish that I had shoes on. Nevertheless I kept running and running until I was certain that I was a little while away from the mansion.

I collapsed onto the ground feeling exhaustion was over me. It was pitch black outside and I could barely see where I was let alone how to get back to any form of civilization. I laid there on the ground for god knows how long until I could feel my eyes starting to droop.

Just as my eyes were about to close I felt someone pick me up in their arms. I was too tired to actually move though. And I slumped against the figure as the person cradled me in their arms.

**Elijah pov **

When she called me Lijah I couldn't take it anymore. I left her alone in the kitchen and stormed out of the house entirely. I couldn't let her see it, I couldn't let any of them see it. I wouldn't let them see me cry.

I ran out into the woods and punched the first thing in my way, which just so happened to be a tree. I punched it so hard that it actually fell to the ground. And then I collapsed onto the ground sobs racking through my body. Life wasn't fair.

It just wasn't fair at all.

Back when I was a human my family had been my rock, but Rosalia was my world. When she was born I was always the one appointed to watch her whenever Mother and Mikael were too busy to watch her considering the fact that Klaus was immature along with Kol and Finn did not know how to handle children. So naturally we had become the best of friends. And then she and Henrik died, and my entire world collapsed from below me.

Then I was blessed with the miracle of her return. Life seemed so much brighter with her around. In our little family of monsters she was the only one that represented true innocence and happiness. I was so happy when she returned back to me that I had been overjoyed.

I smiled remembering her first night back.

_Flashback _

"_Lijah what is that!" She screeched as she clung to me for dear life. Her long dirty blond hair was all messy and I had thought that I could give her a bath to clean her up, but she still wasn't used to the modern day technology. I chuckled at her child like reaction to the bathtub and tried to pry her away so that I could tell her what it was, but she was stronger than me at the moment and hung on tightly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't make me go in there Lijah!" I gently rubbed my hand up and down her back soothing trying to get her to calm down. _

"_Come on Rosa, it's called a bathtub it's going to help you get clean," I explained. Slowly her head lifted from the crook of my neck. I nearly broke down at the sight of small tears falling down her cheeks. She sniffled and wiped them with the back of her hand. _

"_It's going to me clean?" She asked and I nodded my head. Ever so slowly I lowered her into the tub sort of like I did several times when I was human. She cringed slightly when she touched the water probably waiting for the cold water to hit her, but I knew it warm. Back when we were human the men always took their baths first, and then Bekah was always selfish with the warm water leaving little Rosa with the cold water. "It's warm Lijah!" She exclaimed splashing the water with her hands. _

_I smiled at her and took out the shampoo before washing her hair. Only when I tried to rinse it out with a cup she took it from me and glared. _

"_What did I do?" I chuckled at her expression. _

"_I have washed my hair several times before Lijah, I can to it myself," she snapped taking the cup away from me and filling it up with water. I eyed her warily bracing myself for impact. If this bath was anything like how I used to clean her then I knew that I was going to get drowned in water at any moment. "What are you staring at?" Rosa asked. _

"_I'm waiting for you to throw that water on me," I said pointing water filled cup. She frowned and stared at it intently. She almost looked like she was going to cry. "What's wrong Rosa?" _

_She sniffled lightly. "I'm not a baby anymore Lijah, I'm not like Kol." _

"_Of course you're nothing like our brother little one," I said to her. She nodded her head and looked down at the cup. "I'm going to get a towel okay? Can you wash your hair?" Again she nodded her head and poured the cup on top of her. _

_I swear I only turned away for one second. That one second was all she needed to refill her cup of water and chuck it at me from behind. The water hit my back making me whip around to look at her, that was my first mistake. _

_Another shot of water drowned my front side making almost my entire body wet. Back at the tub Rosa was laughing her little head off at my astonished expression. _

"_I thought you said you weren't like Kol!" I exclaimed playing along with her little game. She laughed wildly at my expression. _

"_I'm not, I'm like Nikki," she heard that name on the TV and had been obsessed with calling him that. At least until Klaus's temper got the best of him and scared Rosa. She only called him Nikki with me now. "He always did that to Henrik, remember?" _

_I could only nod my head. _

"_Come on little one," I grumbled taking her out of the tub and wrapping her in one of Nik's fluffy white towels and drying her off. Unfortunately when I was done I would have to dry off as well. I picked her up in my arms and walked to her room with her giggling and playing with my wet hair. _

"_What happened to you?" I turned to see Rebekah walking down the hall with an amused expression on her face. _

"_Lijah fell," Rosa said cryptically making Rebekah laughed. God it had been so long since I had seen or heard Rebekah laugh like this. _

"_I'm sure he did," she smirked taking Rosa out of my arms. "How about we go get you dressed for bed while Lijah dries himself off." Rosa nodded her head excitedly and wrapped her arms around Rebekah's neck and they both walked away. I walked towards my room again. _

"_What happened to you?" I slammed the door in Kol's laughing face. _

_It was a good thing that Rosa was not like Kol otherwise we might have a problem. _

_**-Later that night-**_

"_How can you eat that shi-," Kol said before Mother slapped him upside the head. He looked at her confused, but he didn't say anything else. Rosa took her spoon filled with soup and launched it at him. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to flick the soup off of her spoon all the way to the other side of the table which made it land in Kol's face. He looked at her horrified while she and Bekah were laughing uncontrollably. "How did you do-?" _

"_I'm talented," she said putting the spoon back into her mouth. I chuckled along with the rest of my family. This was what I had imagined when our family got together again, everything and more because I had my little sister back with me. _

_Rosa yawned trying to keep her head upright on the table, but we all knew that it was no use. When she got tired she could never stay awake. I got up from my chair and took her in my arms. "Say goodnight," I whispered to her._

_She yawned again before looking back out at our family. _

"_Night Mother, Finny, Beckie, Kol, and Nikki," she said. _

"_Rosa," Klaus groaned out making her smile. Her head was resting on my shoulder as I took her upstairs in my arms. _

_I laid her down on her bed smoothing her long hair back, I think that Rebekah said that she would take Rosa out tomorrow to get her hair cut. I kissed her head softly and was about to leave after saying goodnight, but she wasn't letting me off that easy. _

"_Lijah?" I turned back to look at her. She had a scared expression on her face. "Can you stay Lijah?" _

"_Are you okay Rosa?" I asked concerned. _

"_Can you stay, th-the wo-wol-wolves," she said shaking lightly. I pushed the covers back and climbed in next to her holding her tightly to me. _

"_Of course I'll stay Rosa," I told her kissing her head lightly again. "You have nothing to worry about Rosa the wolves will never hurt you again, I promise." _

_I held her in my arms until she fell asleep, and I couldn't help it. I fell asleep with her. _

_End flashback. _

It was not fair when I got her back after she died the second time that she didn't remember me. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

When I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket I was too upset to really hold up my composure. I snapped the phone open and practically screamed into the phone.

"What?" I yelled.

I listened carefully for a few moments before more anger surged through my body.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

* * *

**Ooh -o- if it wasn't Elijah that found Rosa, then who was it? **

**Shoutout to the first person who can guess! Please review, and thanks to all of you that have been patient and have been waiting for the past month for this. You are all appreciated. **

**Love to all. **


	9. Christmas Special (part 1 or not)

**Hey so this isn't really a chapter of the story per say, but more of a Christmas one-shot with all of the characters. So without further ado I present a Christmas story Vampire Dairies version. **

**-P.S. sorry I haven't updated in a little bit, but with exams I found it hard to concentrate on this stuff.- **

**Well here it is :D **

**Disclaimer: All I own is Rosa otherwise Klaus would ditch Caroline and find someone that will actually love him and not just pretend so that she can manipulate and fool him for her own selfish purposes. Seriously has anyone else noticed that on the show this season? **

**Let's start with an Elijah pov shall we?**

* * *

_**Elijah pov **_

_It was early in the winter and the snow had finally started to stick to the ground. I remember Rosa's little face when she first saw the snow. At first she was terrified thinking that it was some type of monster in disguise until Kol threw a ball of ice at Finn covering his face effectively with the ice. Kol spent the next three hours or so teaching her how to make the ball of snow until he gave up and just made one for her. that resulted in her throwing it at me. I could still feel the ice in my ear, or maybe it melted sometime and that was just the water. _

_That was yesterday, and today was Christmas and surprisingly Kol was the first one up jumping up and down on everyone's bed trying to get us all to wake up. Niklaus took our brother by his arm and practically threw him out of the room. I watched in amusement as he came back to his bed and laid down on it not even bothering to put the blankets back over him. _

_I turned my head when the door creaked open again, and Niklaus sighed heavily and stomped over to the door probably ready to yell at Kol. However when he opened the door fully little Rosa stood there with her blanket in her hand and sleep in her eyes. Without saying a word she hugged Niklaus's legs and walked over to my bed. Again she didn't say anything as she climbed in next to me and placed her head on my chest. _

"_Rosa?" I asked patting her head lightly, "Are you okay Rosa?" _

_She mumbled something incoherent. _

"_What?" I asked again. _

"_I hate Kol," she said and a small grin came over Niklaus's face. _

"_Don't worry Rosa, we hate him to sometimes," my eyes rolled as I gathered up Rosa in my arms and got out of the bed. _

"_Come on little one, would you like to go see the sun this morning?" Her face lit up and she nodded her head enthusiastically before squirming her way out of my arms and running out of the room. I chuckled and followed after her. When I got to the front door it was already wide open with Rosa dancing around in the snow, without a blanket or coat might I add. I took one off of her chair and walked outside with her. _

"_Lijah, Lijah look at all of the snow!" She yelled excitedly. I couldn't help the small smile that came onto my face seeing her like this. She knelt down putting a pile of snow in front of her. Before she could go any further I picked her up, placed her on her feet, and wrapped the blanket around her. _

"_Don't want you to get sick little one," I said kissing her cheek lightly. She giggled and I picked her up again and walked us both over to our usual seat to watch the sun rise. I held her tightly to me as she plaid with the snow with her finger tips making small patterns in it. _

"_Look Lijah," she said excitedly pointing to one of her patterns. It looked like a flower of some sort. "I'm going to be an artist like Nik!" _

"_It's beautiful Rosa," I said just as the sun started to rise over the horizon. We watched the colors as Rosa tried to name them all until I saw Mother walking towards us. "Mother," I greeted. _

"_Elijah, Rosa I believe that the rest of the family is looking forward to spending Christmas morning with the both of you," Rosa jumped up and started to pull on my hand trying to get me off of the ground. _

"_Come on Lijah," she grunted as she pulled me up with her. Once I was up she ran over to our home leaving me alone with our Mother. _

"_You do well with her Elijah," she said smiling at me. "Come I'm sure that you would like to spend Christmas with your other siblings."_

_I just nodded at her and we both walked back to our home. When I opened the door I saw that everyone was sitting at the table looking at the packages that sat upon the table. Everyone was there except for two people. Where were Father and Rosa? _

"_Sit down Elijah your father and sister shall be here soon," sometimes it's like she could read my mind. I followed her orders and sat down next to Finn who looked content reading a text of some sort. Kol was looking at the packages with sparkling eyes, as was Bekah. Niklaus was sitting next to Kol sketching with his small charcoal pencil that was slowly dwindling in size. _

_I jumped nearly ten feet in the air when I felt someone poke my eyebrow. All around me everyone was laughing as I brought Rosa into my lap and tickled her. _

"_No L-Lijah stops!" She yelled out between her laughs. I gave mercy on her especially when I saw Father giving me a glare. He was always very low tempered especially when it came to the safety of Henrik and Rosa. "Lijah," Rosa yelled bringing me out of my thoughts. In her hands was a small little box, "I made this for you!" everyone watched in amusement at Rosa's behavior. I smiled and kissed her cheek lightly before opening the small box. Inside was a small woven bracelet with a purple stone in the middle of it. Rosa took it out of my hand and wrapped it around my wrist. "Do you like it?" she asked. _

"_I love it Rosa, thank you," I smiled kissing her cheek. She kissed mine as well before getting up and picking up another box from the table and walking over to Kol. The rest of the morning went just like that, Rosa would hand out presents to people and they would open them. these were the moments that I loved to watch. They were the moments when our family actually came together and acted like a real family. _

_Rosa had made gifts for everyone. A different assortment of bracelets for the entire family, the only difference was that Rebekah and Mother got necklaces. The stones on all of the jewelry were different colors as well. Rebekah got a pink stone, Kol got green, Nik got blue, Henrik got gray, Mother got a yellow stone, and Father got a black one. Rosa got a few gifts from everyone else, but Nik and I were excited to give her ours. _

"_I love it, thank you Lijah, thank you Nik," she yelled jumping up and down with her gift. We had gotten her a small sketchbook, much like Nik's, and a few charcoal pencils. Rosa ran up to us and gave both Nik and I a kiss on our cheeks. _

_The rest of the day was spent with everyone playing with their gifts and messing around the house. It was also the one day a year when Father and Nik actually got along. By the end of the night everyone was gathered around a fire either playing with their stuff or just lounging around. _

_I was playing chess with Finn with his new chess set as Rebekah and Mother were playing with their bracelets and Father was teaching Henrik a few tricks on his new blade that he gave him. Nik had Rosa on his lap with her sketchbook out as he taught her how to draw a few things. The sun had long since set and from my position close to Rosa I could see that her eyes were starting to get heavy. _

"_How'd I do Nik?" She asked showing him her book. She yawned tiredly as Nik carefully removed the book from her lap. _

"_You did great Rosa," he said as her eyes started to droop. "Are you tried little sister?" _

"_No," she snapped rubbing her eyes as if she were trying to wake herself up. "I'm not tired." I chuckled at her exhausted expression. She tried hard, but in a few moments time her head was leaning on Nik's shoulder with her eyes shut. _

_I got up from my position from the floor and took Rosa out of Nik's arms. She stirred slightly, but I soothed her by rubbing her back softly. Once I was sure that she was fully asleep everyone bid a goodnight to Rosa and I carried her to her room that she shared with Rebekah. _

_Just as I was about to pull the blanket on top of my youngest sister her eyes shot open as fast as anything I had ever seen. for a moment she appeared as if she was in another world until her eyes focused on me. _

"_Rosa?" I asked lightly. She didn't say anything before all of a sudden she lunged herself and latched onto my arm tightly. "Rosa?" I cooed lightly, "Come on Rosa it's time for sleep." She shook her head rapidly burying her tiny curls into my arm. _

"_No, Lijah, I don't want to be alone," she yelled. When her head finally lifted I found myself mesmerized by the sight of her huge doe eyes. So full of innocence. "Lijah, can I sleep with you tonight?" _

"_No little one, you need to sleep in your room," I didn't like saying no to her, but she needed to get used to sleeping in her own bed. I tried to pry her off of my arm, but she had a strong grip and a small enough body to envelope my arm tight enough so that it began to grow numb. _

"_Please Lijah," she whimpered into my arm. _

_I gave in, in the end, I ended up staying with her in her own bed until she fell fully asleep. I was complaining though, I loved it when my sister wanted me to stay with her. Father wanted her to be independent like he was as a child, but Mother thought that she needed to be nurtured in her childhood. _

_Once I was sure that she wasn't going to wake up again I planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight little Rosa, Merry Christmas," and then I walked back to the main room where Kol was fighting with Nik, Henrik was going to bed, Mother and Rebekah were arguing again, and Father's glare was back. _

_I guess things would never change._

* * *

**Now I'm not so sure if they had Christmas back then, but in this world they did. Please just go with, por favor?**

**What did you guys think? Do you want me to do another Christmas story, except for a more futuristic version with Damon and Rosa? **

**What about a Christmas version with my other story? With Abby and Elijah *wink wink* **

**Tell me what you thought. **

**Love to all. **


End file.
